A HOPE Star!
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: Sekuel by 'A HOPE' fanfiction. Tsubasa melewati hari-hari barunya bersama dengan Yuu, anak misterius yang entah darimana datangnya. Hati Tsubasa yang dingin pun luluh karena senyuman tulusnya. LAST CHAP! Thx for RnR
1. Day two

**Rauto n Noir: Halo minna san, senang bertemu dengan minna-san lagi. Ini sekuel dari fanfic A HOPE, dimana rincian hari-hari Tsubasa dan Yuu jauh lebih lengkap. Hehehe, bagi yang tidak mengerti, baca dulu dan review fanfic itu, ya. Hehehe, daripada berlama-lama, ini dia:**

**Tittle: A Hope Star**

**Chara(s): Tsubasa Ootori, Yuu Tendou and many chara.**

**Mode: Oneshot/Drabble (Sekuel)**

**Disclaimer: Takafumi Adachi (this story is mine)**

**WARNING(s): MISSTYPO, HINT SHOI-AI, OOC, Abal-abal, sarap, gila, dll ._.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A HOPE STAR**

**.**

**.**

**By Rauto n Noir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsubasa, sang _top star_, tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya kalau dirinya yang begitu dingin terhadap siapa saja kecuali teman _personil band_nya, sekarang mau berbaik hati menerima seorang anak kecil yang misterius ke dalam rumahnya. Yuu adalah nama dari anak berperawakan manis itu. Keberadaannya pun masih menjadi tanda tanya bagi Tsubasa, kemunculannya yang mendadak selalu membuat Tsubasa terheran-heran. Tapi biarlah …

Lagipula hanya sementara, begitu yang selalu dipikirkan Tsubasa. Sifat Yuu yang begitu polos dan ceria bisa mengimbangi sifat Tsubasa yang dingin dan sedikit _arogant_. Mulai sejak hari pertama mereka, dimana akhirnya Tsubasa menjadi simpati melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari Yuu walau Tsubasa sudah kasar padanya, semuanya tidak ditanggapi Yuu sama sekali. Bahkan Yuu berkata bahwa Tsubasa adalah orang yang baik hati dan penting bagi dirinya, sejak itu Tsubasa pun membiarkan Yuu tinggal di rumahnya.

Sekarang hari kedua Yuu tinggal di rumah Tsubasa, dan bagaikan petir menyambar, teman-teman _personil _Tsubasa yakni Ginga, Masamune, dan Kyoya yang datang untuk berlatih ke rumah Tsubasa pun serasa menjadi _reporter_ dadakan pada saat itu juga. Mereka langsung bertanya-tanya tentang Yuu, belum lagi ketiganya sangat tahu Tsubasa itu antipats pada keluarganya dan memutus hubungan mereka.

Walau berat, Tsubasa pun mencoba menjawab pertanyaan ketiga sahabatnya itu satu-persatu, walau perkenalan mereka dengan Yuu berujung na'as pada Kyoya yang diberi panggilan _'Kyokyo'_ oleh Yuu tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali. Tsubasa yang sejak lama susah sekali tertawa pun tidak bisa melepas tawanya pada aksi konyol ketiga temannya yang kewalahan menghadapi Yuu. Sampai-sampai Kyoya bilang bahwa Yuu adalah orang yang akan membukakan hatinya. Sedikitnya, walau tidak percaya, tapi Tsubasa tahu hal itu memang tengah terjadi.

"Wah, ini _drum_ baru! Hebat, Tsubasa! Aku jadi semangat berlatih!" seru Masamune girang begitu mereka masuk ke ruang latihan khusus yang ada di rumah Tsubasa. Anak berambut jabrik hitam yang memegang posisi _drummer_ itu pun segera mencoba _drum_ baru itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" sahut Tsubasa datar seperti biasa. Lagipula Tsubasa tidak memakai _drum_ itu karena itu bukan profesi_nya_ dalam _band_. Ginga segera melihat-lihat koleksi _keyboard_ milik Tsubasa yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. "Aku akan coba yang ini!" sambung Ginga langsung duduk menghadap keyboard.

"Ya, silahkan" ijin Tsubasa dengan santai, Ia memang sengaja menyiapkan _keyboard_ baru itu untuk Ginga sang _keyboard players_. "Kau beli gitar listrik model baru lagi?" tanya Kyoya begitu terpanah dengan sebuah gitar listrik yang modelnya lumayan dibandingkan gitar listrik lainnya. "Tidak, itu dibelikan produser, padahal sudah jelas aku bukan _guitarist_" jawab Tsubasa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Terakhir, Tsubasa pun menyiapkan _not_ lagu yang sudah dibuatnya dan mengajarkan komposisi perpaduan musiknya nanti dengan baik. "Nanti B minor disini lalu …" sembari Tsubasa menjelaskannya pada ketiga teman _personil_nya, Yuu pun menganggur sendiri. "Tsubasa-nii, aku harus bagaimana?" putus Yuu dengan nada lugu miliknya.

"Kau duduk dulu disana" perintah Tsubasa kemudian. Ginga, Masamune, dan Kyoya melihat jelas bahwa Yuu dengan manisnya menuruti perintah Tsubasa dan duduk manis di sebuah kursi piano yang menganggur. "Dia menurut sekali padamu" bisik Ginga merasa heran. Tsubasa mengangkat kedua bahunya "Namanya juga anak kecil, masih polos, bukan?" Tsubasa malah bertanya balik.

"Ih, biasanya anak seumuran dia itu pembangkang, lho" sahut Masamune mengacung-acung telunjuknya. "Benar, tapi dia menurut sekali padamu, jangan-jangan dia simpananmu, ya? Hayo ngaku!" seru Ginga membuat Tsubasa dan Kyoya _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Mana ada simpanan anak kecil, bodoh!" tegur Kyoya secara halus. Kemudian mereka meneruskan latihan mereka, merasa sudah memahami betul perpaduannya nanti, mereka pun memulai latihannya. Yuu melihat mereka dengan serius, sepertinya Ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan keempat pria tampan itu. Dimulai dari Masamune mengetuk salah satu piring _drum_ dan dibalas petikan gitar dari Kyoya.

_TEK_

_JRENG JRENG_

Terus seperti itu sampai ronde ketiga, Ginga pun menyusul dengan memperpadukan alunan lembut dari _keyboard_nya. Yuu memandangi mereka dengan pandangan berbinar, sepertinya Ia cocok dengan alunan musik yang diperpadukan mereka, begitu indah dan merdu, seakan panas dalam dada ikut menari mengikuti perpaduan musiknya yang begitu berkelas.

"_SAYONARA o motto kimi ni hayaku ieta nara konna ni..." _dan terakhir Tsubasa pun mencocokan suaranya dengan perpaduan mereka, lahirnya Destino dengan lagu baru. Suara Tsubasa yang serak-serak basah pun bisa bermain di tengah-tengah iringan lagu ini dengan baik. Ketiga teman _personil_nya tersenyum bangga dan terus melanjutkannya. Yuu dengan senang menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti iringan musiknya.

.

.

.

"Fuah! Aku puas, lagu ini bagus sekali Tsubasa! Tapi sepertinya ada nada datar di _reff_nya tadi" ujar Ginga menyudahi latihan mereka. Hampir dua jam mereka berlatih, waktu yang cukup lama. Akhirnya mereka beristirahat "Eh, benarkah? Sepertinya aku harus melatih nada _mi_ rendah nanti" balas Tsubasa menerima kritikan halus Ginga.

"Daripada itu, kita ke _restorant Ramen _dekat sini, yuk! Aku lapar sekali, nih!" keluh Masamune dengan wajah memelas. "Makan saja yang ada di pikiranmu" sahut Kyoya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan Masamune. "Boleh saja, kutraktir" Tsubasa tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

"Ramen? Apa itu?" tanya Yuu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Semua pandangan akhirnya tertuju kembali pada Yuu yang masih duduk manis di kursi dekat piano. "Itu makanan paling _hot _sedunia! Kalau kamu mau jadi yang nomor satu, cobalah! Ramen Super Jumpo Big Specia –" belum selesai Masamune memamerkan gayanya di depan Yuu, Ia langsung dijambak Kyoya sampai jatuh guling-guling. "OUCHH!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, ya! Hahaha, dia hanya mengigau, memang sudah kebiasaannya mengigau di siang hari, hahaha" canda Ginga sembari mengacak-acak rambut Masamune sampai …botak. "Sial! Enak saja! Aku tidak pernah mengigau tahu!" bantah Masamune tidak terima.

"Yuu, kau tidak pernah mencoba ramen sama sekali?" tanya Tsubasa sembari menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Yuu menggeleng kecil dengan polosnya "Tidak, memangnya ramen itu apa? Sayur?" Yuu malah bertanya balik membuat lainnya kebingungan. Tsubasa baru ingat kalau Yuu selalu berganti zaman, pantas saja ia tidak mengerti makanan zaman sekarang. Percaya tidak percaya.

"Tsubasa, kau keterlaluan sekali sampai tidak memberikannya ramen!" omel Masamune tidak tahu persoalan sebenarnya yang terjadi. "Iya, masa kau selalu memberinya makanan yang tidak bergizi, sih?" tambah Ginga membuat Tsubasa tertohok pedang tajam di punggungnya. "Pangeran berhati dingin" sambung Kyoya membuat Tsubasa sukses _down_ di tempat.

"Eh, tunggu! Jangan salahkan Tsubasa-nii! Aku memang tidak tahu ramen itu apa, melihatnya pun belum pernah…" belah Yuu sembari turun dari duduknya dan memeluk Tsubasa dengan erat. Anak berperawakan anggun itu mengangkat alisnya terkejut dengan reaksi Yuu yang memandang marah ketiga teman personilnya "Habisnya kan aku tertidur sejak seratu –"

"Seratu?" belum sempat Yuu menyelesaikan pembelaannya, Tsubasa langsung membungkam mulut kecilnya. "Bukan apa-apa! Itu hanya dongeng jelek yang dilihatnya dari televisi" sahut Tsubasa kemudian setengah panik kalau-kalau Yuu membongkar cerita aneh itu. "Oh, maksudnya dongeng tentang pangeran kadal dan ratu gondrong yang itu?" tanya Masamune membuat semuanya _minus _Yuu _sweatdrop_ gila.

"Masamune, ternyata kau nonton begituan, ya?" tanya Kyoya menatap Masamune dengan penuh ketidakyakinan. Masamune yang terkejut langsung menutup mulutnya "BUKAN, KOK! BUKAN!" bantah Masamune sembari menutup wajahnya yang panas karena malu. "Selerahmu punya kelainan" tambah Ginga kemudian.

"Ya, pokonya makan ramen, ayo semuanya" ajak Tsubasa sembari menggendong Yuu keluar ruangan latihan dan berangkat ke _restorant_ ramen itu dengan mobil _alphard _mewah milik Kyoya. Tadinya Yuu kembali bingung dengan apa yang dinaikinya, sebuah mobil. Mungkin zaman sebelumnya tidak ada mobil, jadi Ia bingung dengan mesin mewah yang membawah mereka semua jalan ke _restorant_ Ramen.

"Tsubasa-nii, ini apa?" tanya Yuu yang duduk manis di samping Tsubasa dan menunjuk-nunjuk kaca jendela mobil. Kyoya selaku pemilik pun yang mengambil ahli _stir_ mobil, disampingnya ada Ginga, di _jok _tengah ada Masamune, Tsubasa dan Yuu. "Ini mobil, Yuu" jawab Tsubasa tersenyum kecil melihat kepolosan Yuu.

"Mobil? Keren, ya. Kayak robot" sahutnya polos lalu bersandar disamping lengan Tsubasa dan tersenyum riang. "Begitu, ya" sahut Tsubasa tenang lalu mengelus kecil rambut _oranye_ miliknya yang acak-acakan. Masamune yang melihat keakraban mereka pun berbisik kecil "Seperti kakak beradik saja"

.

.

.

.

**Ramen House.**

.

.

.

"Pesan Ramen ukuran paling besar dengan tambahan cabe, bawang putih, bawang merah, kuahnya yang banyak, ya!" pesan Masamune dengan begitu antusias membuat semua _genk_nya _sweatdrop minus_ Yuu yang diam-diam saja dibalik tubuh Tsubasa. Ya, mereka sekarang sudah sampai di _restorant _Ramen yang dimaksud. Untungnya hari masih cukup untuk mendapatkan tempat kosong di _restorant _Ramen mewah dan terkenal itu.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat kosong dan muat mereka berlima, semuanya pun duduk manis menunggu sang pegawai datang dan mendaftari pesanan mereka. Dan tidak perlu ditebak, yang pesan duluan pasti …Masamune Kadoya. Sedikitnya, semua perhatian tertuju pada mereka berempat meliputi Tsubasa, Ginga, Masamune dan Kyoya yang merupakan _top idol_ dalam kalangan remaja sekarang. Tapi berhubung ini di tempat mewah, mana mungkin bertingkah norak layaknya _fansclub_ lalu mengerubungi mereka, bukan?

"Aku pesan Ramen ukuran biasa, tanpa bawang" pesan Kyoya tetap pada sifatnya yang selalu _stay cool._ Bahkan pegawai yang tengah mencatat pesanan mereka itu sampai _nosebleed _dalam hatinya melihat ketampanan Kyoya. "Aku pesan yang sama seperti Masamune" seru Ginga siap bertarung dengan Masamune dalam lomba makan ramen. "Hehehe, yang kalah harus dihukum, ya!" ancam Masamune penuh keyakinan tinggi.

"Siapa takut" balas Ginga bersender si kursi dengan santai. Tsubasa melirik Yuu sebentar, pandangan yang lugu itu pun menatap Tsubasa dengan polosnya. "Ada apa?" Yuu malah bertanya pada Tsubasa, anak berambut perak itu hampir saja _sweatdrop_ "Kau mau pesan apa?" Tsubasa bertanya balik dan membuat Yuu bingung.

"Pesan?" Tsubasa menepuk jidatnya melihat kepolosan Yuu yang tiada batas. Akhirnya Ia angkat bicara pada pegawai yang juga terpesona pada kelembutan wajah Tsubasa "Ramen Original Special 2 porsi" pesan Tsubasa kemudian. Melihat nafsu makan anak itu kemarin, Tsubasa pikir anak ini cocok-cocok dengan makanan apa saja.

Menunggu beberapa menit, hidangan mewah pun tersaji lezat di depan mereka. Ginga dan Masamune saling bertukar tatapan dan mengambil kuda-kuda untuk memulai perlombahan mereka. "Perlombahan makan ramen antara Ginga dan Masamune yang ke 79435, dimulai" ucap Kyoya lalu Ginga dan Masamune langsung memulai perlombahan mereka.

"Ih, Gingi dan Munerin jago…" guman Yuu menatap kagum kedua insan yang tengah bertarung makan untuk keberapa kalinya. "Kau menghitungnya?" tanya Tsubasa pada Kyoya yang baru membuka sumpitnya bersiap untuk menikmati ramennya. "Iya, hebat, kan?" tanya Kyoya balik membuat Tsubasa cengo.

"Ya, sudah, selamat makan" bisik Tsubasa kemudian. Tapi pandangannya tertuju pada Yuu yang masih diam menatap lugu hidangan ramen di depannya. Yuu melihat mangkok berisikan ramen itu dari berbagai sudut, sesekali mata _emerald_nya membulat begitu polosnya."Ayo dimakan Yuu, nanti dingin" perintah Tsubasa padanya membuat Yuu tersadar dari alam investigasi ramen di otaknya.

"Eh, tapi aku tidak tahu cara memakannya, alat ini aneh" keluh Yuu meraba-raba dua sumpit yang terletak disamping mangkok makannya. Tsubasa dan Kyoya yang menaggapi baik-baik perkataan Yuu membatu di tempat. Demi banci kaleng, dia begitu polos sampai sebegitunya.

"Tsubasa, ada baiknya kalau kau mengajarinya cara memakai sumpit. Dia seperti anak zaman kuno saja" komentar Kyoya membuat Tsubasa terdiam. Mungkin cerita Yuu yang berasal dari zaman 100 tahun yang lalu ada benarnya. "Baiklah" jawab Tsubasa lalu mengambil sumpit milik Yuu dan memperagakan cara memakainya. Sementara Ginga dan Masamune yang masih lahap-melahap tidak peduli apa yang terjadi.

"Begini cara memakainya" ajar Tsubasa perlahan-lahan, Yuu dengan mata bulatnya pun memerhatikan Tsubasa dengan serius. "Buka mulutmu" perintah Tsubasa mencoba menyuapinya untuk yang pertama kali dengan sumpit. Yuu yang begitu lugu pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan melahap suapan pertama dari Tsubasa dengan alat makan asing bagi Yuu itu.

"Orang mana yang melihat kalian pasti berpendapat kalian itu kakak dan adik, dasar" celetuk Kyoya kembali menikmati ramen miliknya. Walau mendengarnya, Tsubasa tetap mengkonsentrasikan pandangannya pada Yuu yang dengan semangatnya mengunyah ramen di dalam mulutnya. "Hump! Enak!" komentar Yuu semangat. Tsubasa legah melihatnya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau enak, ayo habiskan" dengan itu pun Yuu mempraktekan cara Tsubasa memegang sumpit tadi, walau tak jarang Ia melakukan kesalahan, Ia tetap tidak menyerah. Tsubasa juga selalu menuntunnya untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya, dan entah kenapa Tsubasa jadi sedekat itu pada Yuu dalam waktu singkat.

"Tambah satu porsi lagi! Berani, ngak!" tantang Masamune begitu mereka berdua menyelesaikan makan mereka dalam waktu yang sulit untuk dibedahkan. Ginga mengangguk mantap, Masamune pun memanggil pegawainya dan memesan dua porsi lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, tidak apa-apa kan Tsubasa kalau kami memesan lebih?" tanya Ginga lalu menengok ke tempat Tsubasa duduk, tapi ternyata "Tsubasa?"

Seakan tidak mendengar, Tsubasa masih sibuk memerhatikan cara makan Yuu yang berantakan. Kyoya menghelai nafas "Biarkan saja kedua kakak beradik itu, dan kurasa Tsubasa tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena ramen" menggantikan Tsubasa, Kyoya pun menjawab sahutan Ginga. Anak berambut merah jabrik itu pun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berbalik pada Masamune yang sibuk memesan pada pegawai.

Bagus atau tidak, Tsubasa bahkan tidak mendengar ocehan maut Kyoya dan masih sibuk mengurusi Yuu dengan hati-hati. "Yuu, jangan banyak-banyak! Nanti bisa jatuh!" tegur Tsubasa mencegah Yuu mengangkat ramennya dengan sumpit dalam jumlah banyak. "Eh, begini?"

"Kyoya, buruan!" perintah Masamune seenaknya begitu dua porsi ramen besar tersaji di depan Masamune dan Ginga. Kyoya menghelai nafas pasrah "Perlombahan makan ramen antara Ginga dan Masamune yang ke 79436, dimulai"

.

.

.

.

**Tsubasa's House.**

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah ditraktir ya, Tsubasa!" seru Masamune dari dalam mobil Kyoya. Berhubung hari sudah sore, Kyoya pun mulai mengantar mereka pulang dimulai dari Tsubasa dan Yuu. "Iya, tidak masalah" balas Tsubasa tersenyum puas. Entah kenapa hari ini Ia begitu segar dimana Yuu selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Jaa nee!" dengan itu mobil Kyoya melaju kencang meninggalkan Tsubasa dan Yuu saja di depan rumah mewah mereka. "Ayo, Yuu" ajak Tsubasa mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuu tanpa sadar, anak berparas imut itu pun mengangguk dan menerima gandengan tangan Tsubasa. Dua putaran dari kunci ke knop pintu, pintu besar itu terbuka dan membiarkan sang penghuni rumah kembali berpijak pada daerah kekuasaannya.

"Tsubasa-nii! Ayo kita nontoon!" ajak Yuu lalu melentangkan kedua tangannya seperti pesawat terbang dan berlari ke arah sofa hitam yang di depannya sudah tertata televisi layar tipis dan mewah bersiap untuk menonton. Apa itu contoh tindakan seenaknya sendiri di rumah orang? Tsubasa rasa tidak seperti itu, bahkan Yuu menengok ke arah Tsubasa yang masih di depan pintu meletakan kedua alas kakinya.

Yuu melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Tsubasa, berharap cowok berambut panjang itu datang dan menonton bersamanya. Tsubasa pun menjadi semangat seketika entah kenapa. Mungkin dulu, dia tidak pernah diajak nonton seseorang sampai seantusias itu. Tsubasa tanpa berbicara pun duduk disamping Yuu segera menyalakan televisi itu dan …

_-PANGERAN KADAL DAN RATU GONDRONG SEASON 99 EPISODE 999-_

_-TIDAK LULUS SENSOR TAPI DIPAKSAIN, ET' DAH-_

_-OST OPENING: POTONG BEBEK ANGSA-_

Tsubasa langsung cengo lima meter tanpa berkedip melihat layar televisi, sementara Yuu dengan polosnya loncat-loncat girang dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sedikitnya Tsubasa menyesal karena apa yang dikatakannya pada Masamune benar-benar kenyataan, mungkin keesokan harinya ia harus minta maaf pada drummer satu itu. "Asyik!" jerit Yuu bersemangat.

Sementara itu di mobil Kyoya yang masih dalam perjalanan mengantarkan Ginga dan Masamune pulang …"BURUAN KYOYA! AKU BISA KETINGGALAN JAM TAYANG PANGERAN KADAL DAN RATU GONDRONG HARI INI!"

"Bedebah …"

.

.

.

.

**Day 2 Ended**

.

.

**Rauto n Noir: Yap, akhirnya sekuel selesai. Hehehe, bagaimana menurut minna san? Apa ini cukup bagus untuk dilanjutkan? Kalau ya, berikan pendapat anda semua lewat review, ya. Kalau sepi review, cerita ini benar-benar tidak akan kami lanjutkan, lho. Soalnya ini hanya sekuel. Tapi kalau reviewnya banyak, dijamin update lagi (plak). Sekian, Ja ne Minna san~**


	2. Day three

**Rauto n Noir: Halo minna-san, apa kabarnya desu wa? Semoga semuanya sehat-sehat saja, ya, hehehe. Berhubung sudah mau tahun baru Naga, kami mau minta angpao dong *nyodorin tangan dengan penuh harap kepada readers* Ups, bencana…eh maksudnya bercanda *plak* Berhubung renspon pembaca bagus, jadi kami melanjutkan sekuel fic ini. Semoga semuanya senang, ya ^_^**

**Tittle: A Hope Star**

**Chara(s): Tsubasa Ootori n Yuu Tendou**

**Mode: Oneshot/Drabble (Sekuel)**

**Disclaimer: Takafumi Adachi (this story is ours)**

**WARNING(s): MISSTYPO, OOC, gaje, bejat, gila, sinting, dll ._.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A HOPE STAR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Rauto n Noir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga Yuu tinggal di rumah Tsubasa, walau kemarin Tsubasa hampir gila karena harus menonton sinetron sinting yang disarankan Masamune secara tidak langsung, tapi syukurlah sampai saat ini hubungannya dengan Yuu berjalan lancar-lancar saja dan tidak terjadi masalah yang gawat. Sedikitnya, Tsubasa menaruh perhatian pada anak lugu itu. Yuu bukanlah _maniak _berdarah _stalker_, juga bukan orang jahat, Ia hanya anak misterius yang mengaku sebagai peri pengamat. Walau Tsubasa belum seratus persen percaya, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Yuu mempunyai banyak ketinggalan karena katanya Ia selalu tertidur seratus tahun sekali untuk mengamati bagaimana kondisi dunia ini setiap pergantian zaman. Dan benar saja, Ia kelihatan bingung dengan dunia sekarang, tidak tahu kendaraan beroda empat seperti mobil, ataupun makanan zaman sekarang seperti ramen. Tapi Tsubasa tetap sabar memberitahunya bermacam-macam hal, mereka pun menjadi dekat dalam waktu singkat, sampai teman-teman _personil_nya mengaku bahwa mereka berdua lebih mirip kakak adik.

"Yuu, aku ingin kau menyanyikan laguku" ujar Tsubasa mengajak Yuu ke kamar latihannya di siang hari. Di hari itu, Tsubasa tidak memiliki kegiatan yang bearti. Jadi Ia berniat mengajarkan Yuu lagu barunya, Yuu dengan polos pun menerima ajakan sang _'kakak'_ dengan senang hati. Tapi Ia kebingungan begitu tidak mengerti membaca not balok dalam musik "Tapi, aku tidak mengerti semua ini"

"Akan kuajari" _mood_ Tsubasa selalu membaik kalau berada di samping anak manis itu, yang dulunya Ia berharap anak ini cepat tertidur dalam ajalnya, tapi sekarang Ia betul-betul tidak ingin Yuu bergi dari sisinya. Yuu sudah melukis warna dalam hidupnya dalam waktu singkat. Ia pun tidak keberatan untuk mengajarkan Yuu berbagai hal yang melekat dalam diri Tsubasa, termasuk bermusik.

"Asyik! Asyik!" seru Yuu sembari meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Ia pun segera duduk manis di kursi piano yang menganggur sembari membawa _not_ lagu milik Tsubasa. Anak berambut keperakan ini menyusul dan mengambil kursi lain dan duduk di dekat Yuu dan mulai mengajarinya.

Mungkin Yuu itu termasuk anak yang cepat tangkap, Ia pun langsung mengerti apa yang diajarkan Tsubasa padanya, mungkin karena kemarin Ia juga menyaksikan latihan dengan lagu yang sama. Jadi itu mempermudanya untuk menghafal lagu baru milik Tsubasa "_SAYONARA o motto kimi ni hayaku  
>ieta nara konna ni..."<em>

"Hebat, cepat sekali kau memahami konsep dan komposisi suaranya, bagus, Yuu" puji Tsubasa tersenyum kecil puas dengan hasil yang diberikan Yuu padanya "Aku mau menyanyikan semuanya!" seru Yuu mengangkat kedua tangannya semangat. "Baiklah"

Tsubasa pun mengajarkan lagunya sampai selesai, Yuu dengan senang hati mengikutinya dengan begitu antusias. Harmoni keduanya pun bersatu, membuat distorsi waktu yang abadi. Kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dibeli adalah …kebahagiaan bersama dengan saudara, seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Tsubasa-_nii_, ayo lagi!" pintah Yuu untuk kesekian kalinya. Tsubasa lelah dibuatnya, memang ajaib Yuu bisa menyelesaikan lagunya dengan baik, tapi Yuu tidak bosan bahkan seperti orang yang kecanduan. Ia memintah Tsubasa menyanyikan lagu itu bersamanya terus menerus sampai Tsubasa …bosan.

"Tapi ini sudah yang ke-18 kali, Yuu. Masa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Tsubasa kemudian mencubit pipi Yuu sampai melar, anak itu mengerang kecil lalu menggeleng keras "Tidak bosan! Aku suka sekali!" seru Yuu semangat. Lalu Tsubasa berpikir, memang hari ini juga tidak ada jadwal _show_, lagi-lagi menganggur. "Iya, ya. Tidak ada kegiatan –"

Belum selesai Tsubasa berbicara, _ponsel_ miliknya yang tersimpan di saku celana berdering memecahkan kesunyian. "Ada telepon? Apa pak produser?" guman Tsubasa lalu memeluk Yuu yang merengek minta menyanyi lagi. "Itu apa, Tsubasa-_nii_? Kok bunyi?" tanya Yuu dengan polosnya.

"Ini _ponsel _Yuu, kalau ada yang memanggil dari jarak jauh, maka alat ini akan berbunyi" jelas Tsubasa dengan sabar, lalu Ia mengeluarkan _ponsel_nya dan memasang alat itu di telinga kirinya. "Halo"

"_Tsubasa, kau lagi dimana?"_

"Oh, Ginga, aku lagi di rumah bersama Yuu, ada apa?"

"Ih, yang menelepon itu Gingi" guman Yuu memiringkan kepalanya sembari menunggu Tsubasa berkomunikasi. "Eh? Boleh juga, kebetulan hari juga sudah sore. Baiklah, aku ikut" kata Tsubasa kemudian tersenyum kecil membuat Yuu penasaran. CLICK

Tsubasa pun melepas alat itu dari telinganya dan meletakannya kembali di saku celananya, merasa sudah _oke_ untuk membuka pembicaraan, Yuu pun angkat bicara "Gingi bilang apa?" tanya Yuu sedikit merajuk baju Tsubasa. "Nanti kau juga tahu" goda Tsubasa bermaksud merahasiakan apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Ginga.

"Eh?" Yuu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Lalu Tsubasa bangkit berdiri dan mengajak Yuu keluar dari kamar latihan bermaksud menyudahi ajaran musiknya pada Yuu "Ayo bersiap. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan" bisik Tsubasa kemudian sembari mengelus lembut Yuu yang acak-acakan. "Honto ni! Asyik! Aku akan bersiap!" balas Yuu lalu melentangkan kedua tangannya membentuk pesawat terbang dan berlari ke kamar Tsubasa untuk mengganti baju.

.

.

.

**Apartement Masterineth.**** 15.10**

.

.

.

.

"Waaah, tempat apa ini, Tsubasa-_nii_? Tinggi…" ujar Yuu begitu sampai di sebuah _apartement_ mewah yang tinggi sekali tingkatannya. Kalau dihitung manual, mungkin lebih dari sepuluh tingkat. "Ini namanya _apartement_, Yuu. Tempat tinggal yang praktis kalau tidak memiliki rumah" jelas Tsubasa sembari mengelus pelan rambut Yuu, lantas anak ber_nekomimi_ kecil itu pun mengangguk mengerti. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini, Tsubasa-_nii_? Apa Gingi ada disini?" tanya Yuu lagi sedikit berjinjing di depan Tsubasa.

"Ya, yuk masuk" ajak Tsubasa menggandeng tangan Yuu, sedangkan tangan sebelahnya lagi menenteng sebuah tas yang cukup besar. Mereka berdua pun melangkah masuk ke dalam, dan lagi-lagi Yuu merasa asing dengan tempat yang didatanginya, sangat mewah dan berkelas. Karena itu, Yuu pun semakin menempel pada Tsubasa dan mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Tsubasa.

Berjalan beberapa ruas, mereka pun tiba di sebuah lapangan _outdoor_ yang cukup luas dan sangat ramai. Ya, sebagai _apartement_ tingkat atas, mustahil tidak ada fasilitas seperti itu, dan yang membuat Yuu semakin terpanah adalah sebuah kolam renang yang sangat besar dan banyak sekali yang berenang disana. "Yuu, jangan bengong, ayo" ajak Tsubasa kemudian membuyarkan lamunan Yuu.

"Iya!" jawab Yuu semangat lalu mengikuti langkah Tsubasa sampai ke pinggiran kolam renang. Sembari digandeng Tsubasa, pandangan Yuu terus melihat ke arah kolam renang dengan pandangan heran dan penasaran. "Tsubasa! Kami sudah menunggumu!" seru Masamune dari salah satu meja santai. Ya, disana sudah ada Masamune yang tengah menikmati es kelapa muda, lalu Ginga dan Kyoya yang berendam di pinggiran kolam renang sedang lomba tahan nafas.

"Phuah!"

Ginga dan Kyoya menarik kepala mereka dari dalam air bersamaan, nafas mereka kelihatan tersenggal. "Waktu kalian sama, 3 menit 14 detik" komentar Masamune sembari menghentikan waktu di _stopwatch_ yang dibawahnya. "Wah, Tsubasa sudah datang rupanya, ada Yuu juga" seru Ginga melambai pada Tsubasa dan Yuu. "Iya, Masamune kau belum berenang?" tanya Tsubasa pada anak berambut jabrik itu.

Sembari mereka berkomunikasi, Yuu meletakan telunjuknya tepat di dagu dan memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat sedang berpikir. Wajah yang sangat manis, tapi tidak bagi Yuu sendiri. Ia kelihatan sedang meneliti ucapan Tsubasa. "Berenang?" guman Yuu dalam hatinya. Lalu Ia melihat lagi, Ginga, Kyoya, dan Masamune sama-sama telanjang dada sama seperti lainnya, hanya memakai celana. Kecuali perenang perempuan yang memakai _bikini_.

"Yuu, ayo ganti baju. Kita be –"

Belum selesai Tsubasa berbicara, Yuu sudah menyimpulkan sesuatu dan memotong pembicaraan Tsubasa "Tsubasa-_nii_, ini tempat apa?" tanya Yuu begitu lugu. Ginga, Kyoya, dan Masamune yang ikut mendengar pertanyaan itu pun memiringkan kepala bersamaan. "Tsubasa, memang anak ini tidak pernah berenang?" tanya Kyoya heran. "Eh itu –"

Lagi-lagi sebelum Tsubasa menjawab, Yuu sudah memotong duluan "Jangan-jangan ini tempat kumpulan orang yang ngak tahu malu, ya?" pertanyaan yang diluncurkan Yuu membuat keempat _personil band_ Destino itu cengo massal. Tsubasa yang baru me_loading_ otaknya baru ingat kalau Yuu sangat asing dengan zaman sekarang dan "Bu-bukan Yuu –"

"Kan ngak pakai baju itu namanya porno" lanjut Yuu membuat Masamune tersedak minumannya sendiri. "Uhuk uhuk!" "Masamune kau tidak apa-apa!" tanya Ginga khawatir melihat muka Masamune yang tidak ada bedanya dengan banci kaleng yang melancarkan aksi bunuh diri di jalan tol. "Kok …" Kyoya pun tidak bisa berkomentar dengan kesimpulan Yuu yang sangat polos itu.

"Bukan Yuu, mereka buka baju bukan karena po –"

"Ngak mau, ah. Malu" tambah Yuu kemudian menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali. Tsubasa langsung menepuk jidatnya pasrah dengan kepolosan Yuu yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. "Tsubasa, sepertinya anak itu kelewatan polosnya" komentar Ginga _sweatdrop_ massal dengan Kyoya dan Masamune.

"Yuu, ini bukan tempat orang yang tidak tahu malu, tapi namanya 'kolam renang', Yuu" jelas Tsubasa menuntun kedua pergelangan tangan Yuu agar anak manis itu mau membuka lagi kedua matanya. "Kolam renang?" tanya Yuu lalu membuka kedua pergelangan tangannya dari mata _emerald_nya yang begitu indah. "Iya, di tempat ini, semua orang dapat bermain atau berolahraga dengan air" lanjut Tsubasa sembari menggerakan telunjuk tangannya. Yuu manggut-manggut paham.

"Mereka bukannya tidak memakai baju, tapi ini namanya baju renang. Baju khusus untuk orang yang bermain atau berolahraga di kolam renang, mengerti, kan?" tambah Kyoya kemudian. "Jadi bukan porno?" tanya Yuu memastikan membuat Masamune tersedak untuk kedua kalinya "Uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

"Bukan!" bentak Masamune kesal dengan kepolosan Yuu. "Nah, sekarang ganti bajumu dengan baju renang" perintah Tsubasa menyerahkan sebuah kantong kresek yang berisi baju renang untuk Yuu yang baru dibelinya sebelum tiba di apartement itu. "Baik!" seru Yuu menurut.

"Untung dia cepat paham, ya" komentar Ginga bernafas lega sembari menggerakan kakinya di air. "Iya, baguslah" tambah Kyoya masih terheran-heran dengan kepolosan Yuu tadi. "Nanti itu anak aku tenggelamin baru tahu rasa" tambah Masamune langsung ditonjok Tsubasa mentah-mentah.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau melakukan itu" ujar Tsubasa dengan tatapan _horror_. "Aku cuma bercanda, kok! Aku bukan orang yang sejahat itu" belah Masamune mengada-ngada kedua tangannya.

Ya, mereka berada di kolam renang di _apartement_ terkenal. Kenapa disana? Apartement itu adalah tempat Kyoya tinggal, biasanya kalau tidak ada jadwal _show_, kalau tidak pergi makan atau ke _mall_, mereka pasti berenang disana. Selain kolamnya sangat luas, lalu beraneka permainan disana juga sangat banyak layaknya kolam renang umum.

.

.

.

_BYURR_

"Ma-masamune lepaskan aku!" bantah Ginga begitu digeret paksa oleh Masamune di pinggiran kolam. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Sepertinya ini sudah menjadi daftar kegiatan mereka, yaitu saling adu mendorong satu sama lain tercebur ke dalam kolam, siapa yang terakhir bertahan, itulah yang terhebat. Bahkan Tsubasa dan Kyoya yang biasanya _stay cool_ pun terbiasa dengan permainan buatan Ginga itu. Disini, yang tercebur pertama adalah …Kyoya. Sisa Ginga, Masamune, dan Tsubasa. Yuu hanya memojok di meja santai.

"Kau harus aku kalahkan Ginga Hagane!" seru Masamune tidak menyerah untuk menarik lengan Ginga, beberapa _cm _lagi mereka sampai di pinggir kolam. "Tidak, justru aku yang harus bilang begitu!" balas Ginga ikut menarik lengan Masamune yang satunya lagi. "Ironis …" komentar Kyoya yang sudah 'basah' duluan.

_BYURR_

"Puih! Keparat, aku kalah!" bentak Masamune begitu dirinya dan Ginga terdorong ke dalam air oleh Tsubasa. "Kurang ajar kau Tsubasa, memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" tambah Ginga membuat Tsubasa tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bearti kali ini aku 'kan yang menang?" tanya Tsubasa memastikan disambut anggukan kecewa dari ketiga temannya.

"Kalo sudah begini, yuk kita meluncur disana, ajak Yuu juga!" seru Masamune menunjuk ke sebuah luncuran yang tinggi. "Yuu, kok diam saja, ayo" ajak Tsubasa mengulurkan tangannya pada anak manis yang belum menyeburkan dirinya pada kolam, tapi Yuu menggeleng keras "Ngg….ngak mau" mohonnya cemberut, tapi disisi lain wajahnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Kok ngak mau? Mengasyikan, lho" rayu Ginga tersenyum kecil. Tsubasa pun menggendong paksa Yuu dan membawanya ke pinggiran kolam, spontan anak itu merontah minta lepas "Ngak mau! Aku takut!" rengek Yuu dengan manja. Keempat _personil band_ itu pun cengo massal, sudah tadi salah paham, sekarang Ia….takut pada kolam renang. "Jangan takut, Yuu. Ini tidak menyeramkan kok" tambah Kyoya kemudian. Anak berambut oranye itu tetap menggeleng keras.

"Aha! Aku punya ide!" seru Masamune langsung bangun dari kolam renang lalu berlari ke suatu tempat. "Semoga saja _ide_nya tidak gondrong seperti sinetron yang dikatakannya kemarin" guman Tsubasa lalu kembali menurunkan Yuu yang bersikeras tidak mau terjun ke dalam kolam renang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Masamune kembali dan membawa sebuah…. Ban bebek.

"Dengan ini, dia tidak akan tenggelam, kan? Nah, pakai ini saja" seru Masamune membuat semua temannya membulatkan mata. "Ide bagus Masamune, tumben kau pintar" goda Ginga langsung ditimpa Masamune yang terjun mentah-mentah ke dalam kolam. _BYURR_

"BAKA MASAMUNE!"

"Biarkan saja mereka, buruan Tsubasa, jangan buang-buang waktu" ujar Kyoya kemudian. Tsubasa mengangguk dan memakaikan ban itu pada Yuu, anak manis itu kembali bingung "Kok pakai bebek?" tanya Yuu sembari memandang Tsubasa ala _kitty eye_, untungnya Tsubasa tidak muda terpengaruh dengan itu. "Ini namanya ban, dan bentuknya bebek. Dengan ini kamu tidak akan tenggelam, nah, ayo berenang" ajak Tsubasa tersenyum membuat Yuu menurut dengan mudahnya. Anak manis itu pun mencelupkan ujung kakinya terlebih dahulu, merasa aman, baru Ia turun perlahan-lahan.

"Wuih! Dingiiiiin!" seru Yuu merasa senang, memang kebanyakan anak seumurannya sangat menyukai permainan air seperti ini. "Nah, kita mulai dari mana sekarang?"

"MULAI DARI LUNCURAN SETINGGI 50 M!"

.

.

.

.

"Asyik! Aku benar-benar puas!" seru Masamune begitu mereka semua menyudahi permainan luncuran. Biasanya yang saling merebut siapa dulu yang meluncur adalah Masamune dan Ginga, tapi kalau soal siapa duluan Kyoya juga tidak kalah, akhirnya mereka saingan bertiga. Kalau Tsubasa, bagaimana dengannya? Kelihatannya Ia jauh lebih memerhatikan Yuu, setelah ketiga temannya meluncur, baru Ia dan Yuu yang meluncur bersamaan karena Yuu masih baru dalam hal ini.

"Iya, setuju" tambah Kyoya tersenyum puas. "Berikutnya kita adu kekebalan bagaimana?" tantang Ginga kemudian menunjuk sebuah kolam khusus dari semua kolam yang ada. "Siapa takut! Aku akan mengejar kekalahanku dari Kyoya" sahut Masamune tidak sabar.

"Horeee, seru seru!" teriak Yuu sangat senang sembari memeluk Tsubasa saking bahagianya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Ia bermain di kolam renang, ditambah lagi dituntun oleh seorang _'kakak'_ yang tak lain adalah Tsubasa sendiri. "Kau senang?" tanya Tsubasa sedikit mencubit-cubit kedua pipi Yuu, lantas anak imut itu pun mengangguk dengan begitu polosnya "Iya, sangat senang!"

"Tsubasa, ayo kau juga ikut" ajak Kyoya kemudian sembari menunjuk Masamune dan Ginga yang kejar-kejaran siapa yang sampai duluan di kolam itu. "Oke, aku kesana nanti" jawab Tsubasa mengacungkan jempolnya. Kyoya pun menyusul kedua teman _personil_nya, meninggalkan Tsubasa yang jalan perlahan sembari menuntun Yuu dengan ban bebeknya.

"Tsubasa_-nii_, ternyata zaman sekarang mengasyikan, ya" guman Yuu tersenyum manis pada Tsubasa. "Begitu, ya. Syukurlah kalau kau senang" bisik Tsubasa ikut bahagia kalau melihat sang _'adik'_ bahagia.

Sekarang mereka tiba di sebuah kolam khusus yang dibilang Masamune tadi, katanya kolam adu kekebalan, apa maksudnya? Ya, itu adalah kolam yang ter_setting_ dengan air yang sangat dingin dibandingkan air di kolam lainnya. Suhunya bisa dibawah 10 celcius. Karena itu, yang berani terjun ke sana haruslah orang yang punya kekebalan tinggi dan nyali yang besar. Pantas untuk dijadikan tempat beradu…

"Siap!" tanya Masamune pada Ginga dan Kyoya yang sudah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyebur. "Sangat siap!" seru Ginga mantap. "Tanpa dibilang, aku juga siap" tambah Kyoya kemudian. Dan disaat yang bersamaan Tsubasa dan Yuu baru sampai dan …

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LONCAAAT!"

_BYURR!_

"Ih, dingiiin" rengek Yuu begitu air itu ikut menyembur badan kecilnya. "Dasar, saingan yang tidak ada habis-habisnya" guman Tsubasa sembari menepuk jidatnya lalu mengelus pelan rambut Yuu. "BAKA MASAMUNE! JANGAN KEPALAKU TERUS YANG DITIMPA!"

"Dasar bodoh" umpat Kyoya _sweatdrop _melihat Ginga dan Masamune berperang dengan sengit di kolam es itu. Tsubasa menggeleng kepalanya pelan "Mereka memang selalu seperti itu"

.

.

.

.

**Apartement Masterineth. 18.54**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang dulu, ya" seru Tsubasa mengakhiri perjumpaan mereka hari ini, disampingnya terlihat Yuu dengan piyama ber_motif_ bintang dan bulan yang begitu manis dikenakannya. "Ya! Hati-hati, ya!" balas Ginga membiarkan Tsubasa dan Yuu menaiki mobil merah mewah milik Tsubasa yang jarang dipakai.

_BRUMM …_

"Hoaaaaam, Tsubasa-_nii_…aku mau bobo…" guman Yuu sembari mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Biasanya sehabis berenang, tubuh jauh lebih cepat lelah dan kantuk di beberapa manusia, dan Yuu adalah salah satunya. "Sabar, ya. Pulang nanti kita langsung bobo" jawab Tsubasa dengan nada kecil yang dibuat-buat untuk menghadapi anak seumuran Yuu.

"Hng…" desah Yuu lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Tadi, sehabis berenang, mereka langsung makan di _restorant _di dekat _Apartement _tempat tinggal Kyoya itu. Dan na'as, di restorant itu ada menu …ramen. Jadi mau tidak mau, Kyoya harus menjadi juri pertandingan ramen antara Ginga dan Masamune lagi, walau aksi itu sempat menjadi bahan tertawaan Tsubasa dan Yuu.

.

.

.

.

**Tsubasa House. 19.30**

.

.

.

Sesampai di rumah mewah Tsubasa, Ia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah dan menggendong Yuu yang sudah tertidur pulas. "Tidurnya cepat juga, ya" guman Tsubasa dalam hatinya tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah Yuu yang terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya.

Setelah membaringkan dan menyelimuti Yuu di ranjang Tsubasa, sang _singer_ Destino pun mengangkut barang bawaannya tadi, terutama baju kotor yang besoknya siap dikirim ke jasa_ laundry_. Walau Yuu sudah terbang ke alam mimpi, tapi Tsubasa belum merasa kantuk menyerang tubuhnya sekarang. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menonton acara TV sebelum tidur.

Tadinya Tsubasa sempat mengingat _trauma_nya kemarin yang mau tidak mau harus menonton sinetron gila _'Pangeran Kadal Dan Ratu Gondrong'_ bersama Yuu, tapi mengingat waktu, mungkin acara itu sudah lewat jam tayangnya. Jadi Tsubasa merasa aman kalau membuka TV sekarang, Ia pun duduk santai di sofa mahalnya dan meraih remote TV "Semoga saja hari ini ada acara yang bagus …" gumannya dalam hati, mungkin karena jarang menonton ketimbang bermusik, ia kurang hafal dengan acara-acara sekarang …

_CLICK_

_-TEMBANG MAUT-_

_-SEPEREMPAT LULUS SENSOR-_

_-EPISODE SATU SETENGAH-_

_-OST OPENING: CINTA SATU RUPIAH-_

"Astaga ya Tuhan …" Tsubasa langsung _gubrak slowmotion_ di tempat. Mungkin dia memang selalu sial soal …acara televisi. Sedangkan Yuu dari kamar Tsubasa tiba-tiba terbangun "Oh, iya! Aku lupa kalau Masa_moo-moo _bilang ada acara baru malam ini!"

.

.

.

**Day 3 Ended**

**Rauto n Noir: Nah, ini dia fic untuk hari ketiga sudah selesai. Semoga minna-san senang dengan fanfic ini, hehehe. Dan bagi yang sudah add to fav story, kami ucapkan banyak terima kasih, ya. Dan sedikit pengumuman, mungkin jadwal update kami tidak akan teratur karena kami mulai bersekolah. Maaf banget ya, para pembaca *nunduk sebanyak2nya* **

**Mau lanjut? Review, ya. Kalau sepi review tidak kami lanjutkan karena ini hanya sekuel oke**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Day Four

**Rauto: Holaaa minna-san, bagaimana kabar semuanya desu wa? Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja desu. Ini dia chapter 3, kubuat disaat masih dirawat di rumah sakit (curi-curi buka laptop), dan karena Noir-chan sedang tidak tahu kemana (kasihan banget) jadi aku buat sendiri chapter 3-nya, semoga semuanya suka and YOU! Terima kasih sudah setia membaca ceritaku ^ o ^**

**A HOPE Star! Ch3**

**By Rauto (Sakigane)**

**Disclaimer: Takafumi Adachi (this story is mine)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks…Sakit…." rengek anak berambut _oranye_ yang bergaya acak-acakan itu ditengah pelukan Tsubasa. Ya, walaupun di tengah keramaian _plaza_ seperti ini, tetap saja rasa sakit yang di dapat tidak bisa hilang dengan secepat itu. Yuu menatap lesuh luka lecet yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, luka itu didapatnya saat Ia tengah bermain bola-bola di _game corner_. Padahal Tsubasa membujuknya bermain wahana itu agar Yuu bisa tersenyum dan mendapat perlakuan layaknya masa' kanak-kanak kebanyakan, tapi apa nyatanya sekarang? Rasanya hati Tsubasa hancur seketika begitu melihat anak itu menangis karena luka lecet itu.

"Tahan, Yuu. Kau tidak boleh cengeng…" bujuk Tsubasa sembari mengelus pelan rambut _oranye_ anak itu. Anak remaja berambut panjang keperakan ini melihat ke kiri-kanan, mencari toko obat setidaknya guna mendapat pertolongan ringan untuk men_steril_kan lecet di pergelangan tangan _'adik'_nya itu.

"Baik, Tsubasa-_nii_" jawab Yuu dengan nada lugu ciri khasnya, walau sebenarnya lecet di tangannya masih terasa sangat perih. Tapi mendengar bujukan Tsubasa seperti mendapatkan mantra ajaib penyembuh luka itu, rasa sakitnya samar-samar menghilang.

Setelah berjalan di tengah keramaian, Tsubasa berhasil menemukan sebuah toko obat yang tidak jauh dari _game corner_ tadi. Tsubasa kembali melirik luka di tangan Yuu "Lho, kemana lukanya?" tanya Tsubasa memiringkan kepalanya begitu mendapati kedua pergelangan tangan Yuu putih bersih tanpa bekas. Anak ber_postur_ tubuh pendek itu ikut melihat pergelangan tangannya.

"Eh? Sepertinya sudah sembuh, Tsubasa-_nii_" ujar Yuu mencoba menggerakan kedua pergelangan tangannya "Ngak sakit lagi! Yey!" lanjut Yuu mengada kedua tangannya dengan girang.

"Hah? Ke-kenapa bisa? Sepertinya tadi luka asli, kan?" guman Tsubasa kembali mengecek dengan teliti kedua pergelangan tangan Yuu. Benar, tidak ada bekas luka sama sekali. Percaya tidak percaya, tapi luka lecet tadi yang cukup besar bisa hilang dalam waktu sekejab.

"Kalau aku menerima perlakuan baik dari orang lain, aku bisa sembuh dengan muda~!" terang Yuu tersenyum manis pada remaja di depannya itu. Tsubasa mengangguk pelan dan kembali melempar senyum pada anak itu.

"Baguslah, aku sempat khawatir kalau luka itu membekas. Kalau begitu mau lanjut?" tawar Tsubasa sedikit menunduk. Yuu mengangguk mantap lalu menggandeng tangan Tsubasa melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka di _plaza_ besar itu.

Tanpa memikirkan arah, Yuu hanya mengikuti kemanapun Tsubasa berjalan. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu masuk bioskop. Bagi Tsubasa tempat di hadapannya adalah hal yang wajar, tapi berbeda bagi Yuu yang merasa asing dengan tempat itu. Dalam ruangan itu dominasi warna coklat keemasan, terkesan seperti ruang berkelas. Lalu banyak sekali fasilitas disana yang begitu mewah. Berbeda dengan luar pintu masuk yang warna lantai dan temboknya biasa-biasa saja seperti kondisi _plaza_ bagian lainnya.

"Ayo, masuk, Yuu." ajak Tsubasa menarik lengan Yuu untuk masuk ke dalam fasilitas bioskop itu. Tapi Yuu menahan langkahnya dan menggeleng. Tsubasa menengok anak manis itu yang kelihatannya menatap pintu masuk bioskop seperti menatap hal yang aneh. "_Oh, tidak… Dia pasti berpikiran yang macam-macam lagi_" keluh Tsubasa dalam hatinya sampai_ sweatdrop_ pada Yuu.

"Ini tempat apa Tsubasa-_nii_? Apa ini kerajaan?" tanya Yuu dengan tatapan lugu ciri khasnya sampai Tsubasa memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Ke-kerajaan?" Tsubasa malah bertanya balik lalu kembali melihat sekilas fisik dalam fasilitas bioskop itu. Memang dengan nuasa keemasan seperti itu, mungkin hampir menyerupai dengan kondisi fisik kerajaan. Yang benar saja, corak-corakan yang ada hanya karpet dan tempelan dinding, tidak seperti kerajaan asli yang mengukir baik-baik corak itu.

"Bukan, Yuu, bukan kerajaan" jawab Tsubasa secara halus sembari mengcung-acungkan telunjuknya. "Ini namanya bioskop, tempat dimana kau bisa menonton film layar lebar" lanjut Tsubasa berharap anak dari 100 tahun yang lalu itu mengerti. Yuu pun mengangguk pelan.

"Wah, layar lebar, ya…" guman Yuu lalu berhalusinasi sebagaimana layar lebar versi dirinya. "Aha! Jangan-jangan menonton dengan sapu tangan ajaib, ya?" tebak Yuu kemudian membuat Tsubasa _jawdrop_ di tempat.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan!" ujar Tsubasa mengacungkan kembali telunjuknya. "_Demi udang mayones, kenapa anak ini masih sama polosnya dengan saat pertama kali bertemu!_" teriak Tsubasa dalam hatinya dengan kepolosan Yuu yang tidak pernah diambang batas.

"Coba masuk dulu, nanti kau juga tahu" bujuk Tsubasa lalu kembali menggendong Yuu masuk ke dalam sana. Bisa ditebak, Yuu langsung memandang takjub keseluruhan fisik yang ada. Karpet dan polesan dinding disana sungguh berkelas, pendingan ruangannya juga berbeda dengan yang ada di luar gedung bioskop.

"Kau mau menonton apa?" tanya Tsubasa tak lupa menyimpulkan senyuman singkat pada Yuu. Anak bermata keemasan itu lalu menunjukan beberapa papan iklan yang ada di sekitar dinding gedung bioskop. "Disana ada banyak film, sebagai gantinya karena tadi kau menahan sakit, sekarang kau boleh memilih film yang kau sukai. Setelah memilih, kita akan menonton" terang Tsubasa lalu menurunkan Yuu dari gendongannya.

"_Ha'i_, Tsubasa-_nii_!" seru Yuu mengerti lalu berjalan ke beberapa papan iklan yang ada untuk memilih-milih film yang ingin ditontoninya, tinggal Tsubasa sendiri. Bukannya tenang, lelaki ini malah termenung. Kembali mengingat perdebatan dirinya dengan batin Tsubasa. _Benarkah suatu hari Ia akan meninggalkanku?_

_._

_._

"Tsubasa-_nii_! Aku sudah menemukan film yang bagus!" seru Yuu dengan lugunya lalu menarik-narik Tsubasa untuk ikut dengannya. Anak berambut keperakan ini sempat kaget karena tadi melamun sejenak, tapi kemudian Ia menyesuaikan langkah dengan Yuu.

"Kau mau menonton apa?" tanya Tsubasa pada Yuu tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali, tapi sepertinya Yuu tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Sampai akhirnya mereka memperlambat langkah mereka dan… Tsubasa langsung cengo tanpa berkedip melihat palang yang ditunjuk-tunjuk Yuu tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali itu.

_MENGEJAR KUDA_

_Produser: Sakigane_

_Actor: Masamune Kadoya, Ginga Hagane, Hikazu Hazama, Reiji Mizuchi, etc_

_Rating: K+_

Tsubasa langsung menepuk jidatnya melihat palang gila itu. Belum lagi nama kedua _personil band_nya muncul disana, tak lain adalah Ginga dan Masamune. "Se-sejak kapan mereka jadi _actor_…" guman Tsubasa dalam hatinya merasa sangat berdosa entah kenapa, Yuu menatap Tsubasa bingung.

"Kenapa Tsubasa-_nii_? Kan ada Gingi dan Munerin disana, ayo kita lihat!" rengek Yuu dengan pandangan _kitty eye_ juga merajuk manja baju Tsubasa. Merasa berat hati kalau sampai anak ini kecewa, mau ngak mau pun …

"Baiklah, kita akan menonton ini" jawab Tsubasa tersenyum kecil, walau sebenarnya dalam hati Tsubasa rasanya sudah ingin melabrak kedua temannya itu dan meminta pertanggung-jawaban saat itu juga. Yuu tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Tsubasa lalu meloncat-loncat girang,

"Asyik! Asyik!" jerit Yuu sempat mengundang perhatian setempat. Mungkin lainnya akan terkagum-kagum melihat personil terkenal seperti Tsubasa bisa dilihat mereka di depan mata. Tapi perhatian mereka sempat tertuju pada Yuu, anak yang tidak pernah muncul di belahan dunia maya manapun.

"Ayo beli tiket dulu" ajak Tsubasa menggandeng tangan Yuu menuju tempat pembelian tiket bioskop. Untungnya antrian tidak begitu panjang, juga Tsubasa mendapat tempat yang pas untuk menonton. Dua tiket pun terbeli, menunggu waktu sekitar 15 menitan untuk memulai tontonan mereka.

"Tsubasa-_nii_, memangnya kita akan menonton dimana? Disini tidak ada televisi…" keluh Yuu menengok kiri-kanan tanpa melepas gandengannya dari Tsubasa. Sepertinya Ia berusaha mencari keberadaan televisi di gedung bioskop itu, tapi Yuu tidak menemukannya.

"Kita tidak menonton disini, tapi di dalam ruangan lain. Dan apa kau ingin menyemil sesuatu saat menonton nanti?" tanya Tsubasa menunjuk ke salah satu tempat penjualan camilan khusus untuk para penghuni bioskop. Yuu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Boleh saja" jawab Yuu singkat tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin Ia sedikit bingung dengan tempat itu. Dengan sabar, Tsubasa pun menuntunnya jalan ke tempat itu dan menunjuk ke sebuah camilan bertulisan _popcorn_. Yuu memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti dan memandang serius camilan itu.

"Kau mau _popcorn_?" tawar Tsubasa sedikit menundukan kepalanya agar tinggi keduanya seimbang. Yuu hanya diam, kelihatannya masih bingung.

"_Popcorn_ itu…" lalu Yuu mencoba menerjemah kata itu daripada buku kamus bahasa inggris yang pernah diambilnya dari meja belajar Tsubasa. "_Pop_ itu 'kan letusan…._Corn_ itu jagung….Ja-Jadi letusan jagung!" seru Yuu membuat Tsubasa langsung cengo. Bukan malu yang ditanggapinya, tapi kepolosan Yuu yang tiada batasnya itu.

"Le-Letusan jagung? Bukan, Yuu. Itu hanya sebutannya saja –"

"Ngak mau! Serem!" seru Yuu menutup matanya mentah-mentah. Entah yang keberapa kalinya sejak pertemuan mereka, Tsubasa menepuk jidatnya lagi pasrah. Sampai penjaga kasir yang melihat tingkah mereka juga ikut _sweatdrop_ pada kepolosan anak itu.

"Yuu, memang proses pembuatan _popcorn_ itu bisa dibilang letusan jagung. Tapi ngak seram, kok. Saat dimakan juga tidak meledak" terang Tsubasa perlahan, mengetuk-ngetuk pundak Yuu supaya anak itu mau tenang.

"Jadi ngak bisa buat meninggal?" tanya Yuu kemudian. "_Kenapa dia bisa berpikir sampai sejauh ini?_" pikir Tsubasa dalam hatinya_ jawdrop_ sesaat.

"Tidak, Yuu. Kalau berbahaya untuk apa dijual…" lanjut Tsubasa menghelai nafas panjang. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak seumuran Yuu itu bisa sepolos itu. Sebenarnya itu tidak begitu masalah bagi Tsubasa asalkan Yuu bisa selalu berada disampingnya, selalu. Hanya saja perkataan batinnya jadi terus bergentayangan dalam pikirannya. Hatinya terus dilanda kekhawatiran yang berlebih-lebih.

Baginya Yuu sudah seperti sosok adik yang bisa mengisi hatinya selama ini. Hati kosongnya yang hampa pun retak seketika hanya dengan detik-detik pertemuan mereka yang berkias polesan bintang. Semuanya terasa sangat indah bagaikan cahaya bintang, terasa begitu abadi bagaikan bintang yang terus menyinari dunia dengan cahaya takjubnya. Tapi tidak lupa juga terasa singkat bagaikan satu malam.

.

.

.

.

Dengan _sweatdrop_ gila, Tsubasa dan Yuu pun masuk ke dalam gedung _theater_ dimana mereka akan menonton film yang ingin mereka…Tidak, ralat. Maksudnya ingin Yuu tonton. Sedangkan Tsubasa hanya mengikuti mau anak itu saja. Rasa penasaran meliputi Tsubasa, bagaimana caranya dan kenapa Masamune dan Ginga bisa jadi _actor_ dadakan. Mungkin saja saat itu Kyoya juga _jawdrop _melihat film itu.

.

.

.

"_Tu-tunggu! Apa yang mau kau lakukan, hah?" [ Hikaru Hazama as Hitoko ]_

"_Aku akan mencuri kuda ini, hahaha! Kalian tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya!" [ Reiji Mizuchi as Chizuki ]_

"_APA? Kurang ajar! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya! Ayo kita kejarrr!" [ Masamune Kadoya as Masaki ]_

"_Ya! Jangan biarkan kuda kita jatuh ke tangan penari ular dari barat itu!" [Ginga Hagane as Satone ]_

"Ya, Tuhan…" guman Tsubasa dalam hatinya _sweatdrop_ melihat film itu. Walau suasana penonton kelihatannya segar karena film itu mengandung _humor_ asli, tetapi Tsubasa tetap saja tidak bisa konsentrasi pada film itu. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Ginga dan Masamune bisa berakting. Padahal Yuu yang duduk disampingnya sangat menikmati film tersebut, mungkin saja Ia senang kalau ada sosok yang dikenalnya muncul di dalam suatu film.

.

.

.

.

Selesai menonton, Tsubasa dan Yuu pun mengakhiri jalan-jalan mereka dan pulang. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka di mobil Tsubasa, Yuu selalu saja bersenandung ria tentang film yang baru ditontoninya. Kelihatannya Yuu sangat gembira, pertama kali menonton di layar sebesar itu. Maklumilah, zaman dahulu tidak ada bioskop seperti itu. Jadi begitu Ia menonton di layar melebihi televisi itu, kelihatannya Yuu sedikit bangga dibuatnya.

"Tsubasa-_nii_, Munerin tadi keren sekaliii" seru Yuu di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka. Tsubasa hanya mengangguk singkat karena masih berkonsentrasi dalam mengemudi.

"Andai saja Tsubasa-nii dan Kyoyo juga ada, pasti seru!" saran Yuu itu hampir membuat Tsubasa membanting stir kemudi kalau-kalau Ia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. "Apa? Aku? Kyoya? Main film begituan? Gak banget, aku bisa mati_ stripping_ duluan kalau begitu caranya" omel Tsubasa dalam hatinya.

"Ehm, mungkin pemainnya kepenuhan, Jadi aku dan Kyoya tidak bisa ikut" jawab Tsubasa berbohong, tidak mau sifat jeleknya ketahuan oleh Yuu. Sifat jelek apa? Ya, disaat Tsubasa tengah _sweatdrop _melewati batas, itulah akibatnya. Ia jadi mengomel sendiri tentang masalah yang terjadi padanya.

"Tsubasa-_nii_, kapan, ya, kita menonton bersama lagi seperti tadi di bioskop?" tanya Yuu dengan polosnya. Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu memiliki makna tersendiri, sampai-sampai Tsubasa tidak bisa menjawabnya langsung. Hening sesaat.

"Hm, mungkin minggu depan" jawab Tsubasa singkat. Setelah itu tidak ada yang membuka mulut lagi untuk berbicara.

"Entah kenapa…aku merasa minggu depan itu jauh sekali…" keluh Yuu menggembungkan pipinya. Entah apa maksudnya _'jauh sekali'_ itu. Tsubasa tertunduk sebentar, tapi tidak menghilangkan konsentrasi mengemudinya. Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar keluhan itu, terasa seperti …nyata …

"Begitu, ya" dengan itu Tsubasa kembali merenungkan kisah pertemuannya dengan Yuu. Baru beberapa hari mereka bertemu, tapi mereka sudah sangat akrab seperti kakak dan adik sungguhan. Bahkan teman _personil_ Tsubasa juga sudah mengakui Yuu, apa lagi yang kurang? Memang hal magis itu mustahil dalam dunia ini, tapi semua itu terasa begitu nyata bagi Tsubasa. "Semoga saja itu tidak benar …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 4 Ended**

**Author Note: Ini dia chapter 4 selesai. Maaf, ya kalau aneh atau lainnya. Lagi tidak begitu mood mengetik, jadi feelnya singkat banget, deh. Kritik dan saran diterima di dalam review kecuali flame. Reviewnya juga jangan singkat2, ya *grins* Spam kalau perlu *plak* Review please~**

**S**P**E**C**I**A**L **T**H**A**N**K**S**

**R**afa **R**eshuDivero Yu **K**azekoori Nagare **N**agi –AoFujisaki- SPAzell **A**pdian Laruku **R**ed BloodyRiver

**M**ist.a Railgun Fubuki **L**aila Sakatori 24 **C**hubi-chubi **G**hisa-chan

**S**addlyPeople **Y**orinaiMizuchi **A**sera Madoka Kyunmei


	4. Day Five

**SakiGane: Halooo, minna-san. Akhirnya bisa update cerita ini juga, hehehe. Entah kenapa kami senang sendiri (?), dan terima kasih sebelumnya kepada pembaca-pembaca yang kusayangi telah setia datang review fic ini. Maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya Saki banyak membuat kesalahan, maklumilah dia masih dirawat di RS saat itu (ngapain dikasih tahu?). Tapi semoga chapter ini bisa memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan sebelumnya. Akhir kata, happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A HOPE Star!**

**By: ****Sakigane**** (Rauto n Noir)**

**Disclaimer: ****We don't own MFBeyblade, but this story is ours**

**Chara(s): Tsubasa Ootori, Yuu Tendou, and too many other characters**

**Rate: K+**

**WARNING(s): ****MISSTYPO, OOC, PWP, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tsubasa, akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru seorang remaja berambut jabrik merah yang dibaluti _headband_ biru dari depan _lobby_ sebuah stasiun televisi. Terlihat jelas seorang pria berambut keperakan panjang baru turun dari mobil yang dikendarainya seorang diri, tanpa supir, langsung menghampiri Ginga beserta teman-temannya.

"Tumben sekali kau telat, padahal biasanya kau datang paling pagi. Ada apa, sih?" tanya Masamune heran pada teman _personil band_nya itu. Tsubasa menghelai nafas panjang mendengar ocehan temannya satu ini, memang biasanya Tsubasa tidak pernah terlambat datang kalau ada jadwal _show_ atau janjian lainnya. Tapi sekarang? Mungkin saat ini adalah saat pertama kali Tsubasa datang terlambat.

"Gomen, tadi ada sedikit masalah" jawab Tsubasa singkat sepertinya ingin menyembunyikan alasan yang sesungguhnya. Niat bertanya lebih jauh pun diurungkan mereka karena sebentar lagi …

"Ayo cepat kita masuk, acaranya sudah dimulai!" seru Kyoya lalu mereka berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru masuk ke gedung mewah yang tak lain adalah stasiun televisi ternama di kota itu.

Ya, pada hari kesekian Yuu tinggal di rumah Tsubasa ini, akhirnya Tsubasa mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi bintang tamu di sebuah acara yang tengah naik daun di Jepang. Tentu saja, selaku aktris yang sudah sukses memenangkan piala penghargaan _award_, Tsubasa tidak akan melewati kesempatan emas ini. Piala yang mengantarkannya pada kesuksesan itu, juga piala yang mempertemukannya dengan Yuu, anak misterius yang dengan mudanya mengisi hari-hari Tsubasa.

Pagi tadi, ketika Tsubasa memerhatikan kembali piala yang terpajang rapi di rak penghargaannya, Tsubasa baru menyadari bahwa ada satu celah di kristal-kristal yang menghiasi piala itu. Tadinya Tsubasa kira kristal yang hilang itu terjatuh karena kurang rekat menempel disana, tapi Yuu bilang bahwa Kristal itu adalah wujudnya sebelum dia benar-benar bangkit sebagai sosok manusia seperti sekarang.

Bukannya percaya tidak percaya, tapi percaya. Tsubasa sudah tidak meragukan apapun ucapan anak yang mengisi hari Tsubasa sebagai seorang 'saudara' itu, semuanya dipercayai Tsubasa. Lagipula Yuu bukanlah anak yang jahat, bahkan kepolosannya melebihi kepolosan anak-anak yang umurnya lebih kecil darinya.

Pagi tadi, Tsubasa terlambat karena keasyikan mengajarkan Yuu membuat sarapan. Barang kali kalau nantinya Tsubasa tidak ada di rumah, Yuu bisa memasak sendiri untuknya sendiri agar tidak kelaparan. Habisnya Tsubasa tidak mau kalau Yuu keseringan belanja makanan luar dan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh Yuu sembarangan. Kenapa Tsubasa begitu ketat menjaga anak itu? Kenapa Tsubasa begitu menaruh perhatian lebih pada anak yang tidak ada ikatan saudara dengannya itu? Sedikitnya Tsubasa menyadari perasaannya, perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa Yuu adalah istimewa baginya, sosok saudara yang diidolakan putra tunggal Ootori ini.

Terkadang, mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di ruang latihan musik. Bersenandung ria, melantunkan alunan musik yang indah, belajar bersama, semuanya begitu menyenangkan dan membahagiakan masing-masing dari mereka. Detik-detik yang berharga, seakan-akan ingin berharap pada yang Maha Kuasa untuk menghentikan waktu di detik itu, membiarkan kehangatan dan keharmosikan kedua insan itu bersatu walaupun tidak abadi selamanya.

Sering juga mereka menonton berdua kalau tidak ada kegiatan. Padahal biasanya Tsubasa paling jarang menonton acara televisi, atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Televisi layar tipis itu hanya sekedar pajangan dan menjadi parfum berbau gengsi. Kalau ditonton pun paling ditonton oleh teman-temannya yang datang bermain, tak lain adalah Ginga, Masamune, dan Kyoya. Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Entah seperti apa kelihatannya, tapi bagi Tsubasa menonton bersama-sama itu ternyata begitu menyenangkan. Walau tidak jarang Tsubasa 'kena sial tentang acara televisi karena saran siaran dari Masamune pada Yuu.

"_Pemirsa sekalian yang ada di studio juga di televisi, selamat datang kembali di acara kesayangan saudara-saudara sekalian ini, Platinum Record! Acara dimana anda-anda sekalian bisa melihat aktris kesayangan anda mengikuti permainan-permainan seru yang tengah digandrungi dunia ini lalu meraih rekor mereka masing-masing_"

_WAAAA!_

_WAAAA!_

Entah karena apa, kedua MC acara _Platinum Record_ kali ini begitu bersemangat. Bahkan penonton-penonton yang hadir di studio pun tidak kalah semangat dari sang MC, mereka bertepuk tangan dengan sangat keras dan menyoraki kedua MC yang berdiri di panggung besar itu. Di sisi kanan panggung terdapat sofa empuk yang besar panjang siap untuk bintang tamunya nanti, sedangkan di sisi kiri panggung terdapat sesuatu yang tertutupi tirai guna membuat penonton penasaran.

"_Yap, semangat sekali penonton-penonton kita, ya?_"

"_Itu sudah tentu, bintang kamu kita kali ini begitu special, lho. Pastinya membuat penonton-penonton sekalian semakin bersemangat!_"

"_Eh, sungguh? Siapa bintang tamu kita, ya? Apa penonton sekalian tahu?_"

Guna membuat penonton penasaran, kedua MC itu pun bersandiwara dan menggoda penonton yang ada. Memang tugas MC harus bisa mengundang hasrat penonton, dan ternyata kedua MC yang ada sekarang sudah mahir akan hal itu.

"_Mari kita langsung panggilkan bintang tamu kita! __Destino' Renacimiento!_"

Diiringi music latar yang meriah, dengan percaya diri Tsubasa beserta teman-temannya pun melangkah ke atas panggung. Menerima sorakan-sorakan penggemarnya, menerima harum keberhasilannya, menerima harga dirinya sebagai seorang aktris.

"Arigatou, minna!" balas Masamune dengan senyum nakal ciri khasnya yang selalu membuat _fans _wanitanya menjerit-jerit seakan melihat malaikat duniawi. Tak mau kalah, Ginga ikut melambaikan tangannya kepada seluruh penggemar mereka yang duduk manis di masing-masing kursi penonton, Tsubasa sendiri memulai duluan untuk berjabat tangan dengan MC sebagai tanda '_mohon bantuannya'_ lalu mereka berempat duduk di kursi bintang tamu yang besar dan empuk itu.

"_Baiklaaah! Sebagai awal pertemuan kita, mari kita mulai dari berbincang-bincang ringaaan~!_" seru sang MC lalu ikut duduk berhadapan dengan keempat bintang tamu yang masih disoraki penonton, padahal kru stasiun televisi yang lain sudah memberikan aba-aba kepada penontonnya untuk tenang, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak kapok untuk meneriaki nama idola mereka yang mengukir sejarah ini.

"_Duh, kalian berempat ini menggemaskan sekali, apa kalian berempat memiliki karakter yang berbeda-beda?_" tanya sang MC kedua memulai awal perbincangan mereka berempat. Saling lirik-melirik, akhirnya Ginga memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertama yang terlontarkan untuk mereka itu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Setiap manusia memiliki perbedaan karakter dan sifat masing-masing. Kami pun juga seperti itu, sama halnya dengan profesi kami yang berbeda-beda di grup _band_ ini" jawab Ginga dengan senyum sportif miliknya yang selalu membuat lawan bicaranya melayang-layang. Sang MC pun mengangguk lalu sedikit bergeser tempat duduk.

"Wah, begitu, ya. Sungguh luar biasa, bagaimana caranya kalian berempat yang memiliki kepribadian berbeda ini menjadi akrab dan bersatu dalam grup _band_? Apa terjadi karena sebuah kebetulan saja?"

"Hm, bisa dibilang kebetulan. Kami tak sengaja bertemu di _universitas_ Tokyo dalam jurusan seni musik. Dan pada saat kami berkenalan lebih jauh… Ya, ehm gimana, ya…" canda Ginga membuat penonton di studio maupun di rumah senyum-senyum sendiri "… setelah itu kami menjadi akrab, belum lagi kami memiliki hobi di bidang yang sama, yaitu musik. Walau berbeda, tapi kami juga mempunyai kesamaan favorit juga. Jadi mungkin karena itu kami memutuskan untuk membentuk grup_ band_ bersama" lanjut Ginga tersenyum simpul.

"Wah, tidak disangka, ya. Yang tadinya hanya sekedar kebetulan, sekarang kalian menjadi sangat sukses, nama kalian sampai terbang ke penjuru negeri. Apa kalian merasakan bangga dan haru yang berlebih?"

"Iya, kami juga tidak menyangka nama kami akan disukai banyak orang, kami turut bahagia atas keberhasilan ini. Tapi tetap saja, kami masih _junior_ di kalangan dunia aktris, jadi kami masih membutuhkan bimbingan _senior-senior_ dari luar maupun dalam negeri" jawab Tsubasa bergantian dengan Ginga. Para penonton studio pun memerhatikan dengan serius tiap kata yang keluar dari mereka.

"Kalau boleh tahu, darimana asal nama Destino' Renacimiento? Mungkin media massa dan para penggemar kalian lebih sering menyebutkan nama akrabnya dengan Destino karena nama aslinya terlalu panjang, ya, hahaha…" tawa sang MC tidak bermaksud menyinggung "… lalu apa dari nama itu memiliki makna tersendiri bagi kalian, hm?"

"Ya! Nama itu kami dapatkan dari bahasa asing karena menurut kami dengan bahasa inggris saja masih kurang keren!" jawab Masamune secara_ frontal_ disambut gelak tawa penonton-penonton yang gemas pada sifat Masamune satu ini, yaitu blak-blakan. Sedangkan sisa dari personilnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop _diam-diam.

"Hahaha, jadi supaya terlihat keren, ya? Unik sekali, lalu apa kira-kira motivasi kalian untuk membentuk grup_ band_ ini? Apa impian kalian masing-masing sudah tercapai, hm?"

"Impianku untuk menunjukan ke orang tuaku kalau aku bisa mencari uang seorang diri tanpa bantuan mereka, habisnya selama ini aku selalu menyusahkan orang tua, sih…" terang Masamune terlalu jujur dan kembali mengundang tawa penggemarnya "… dan sekarang impianku terkabul! Pokonya aku senang sekali!"

"Kalau aku ingin bisa mengajar orang tuaku pergi ke luar negeri. Dan dalam kondisi seperti sekarang, mungkin dalam waktu cepat maka aku bisa menggapai impian satu itu" balas Ginga mengada tangan sebelahnya sembari menjelaskan.

"Kalau soal motivasi dan impian, mungkin masih kupikirkan. Sampai saat ini aku ingin membantu teman-temanku hanya untuk _fun_ saja" sambung Kyoya tetap tenang seperti biasanya. Dan terakhir Tsubasa untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk mereka berempat itu.

"Dulunya aku juga sama seperti Kyoya …" perkataan Tsubasa tersendat sebentar, baginya sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan baik. Apalagi di depan publik dan disiarkan secara _live_ "… tadinya aku juga hanya ingin menikmati _fun_ dalam sebuah dunia hiburan, tapi untuk sekarang aku ingin bisa membahagiakan orang yang berharga bagiku" lanjut Tsubasa ditutup dengan helaian nafas.

Masamune, Ginga, dan Kyoya refleks menatap sang _singer_ Destino satu itu. Keringat dingin diam-diam membasahi mereka, jawaban Tsubasa satu itu memang penuh dengan misteri. Padahal sejak_ insiden _kematian orang tuanya, Tsubasa hidup sampai sekarang seorang diri. Walau tadinya ia hidup dengan menghandalkan uang pamannya, tapi sekarang uang itu sudah dikembalikan ditambah bunga tanpa kurang sepeserpun.

Satu … Tsubasa sangat membenci saudara.

Baginya semua orang di dunia ini pasti akan mengkhianatinya, kedua orang tua yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkannya pun mengkhianatinya. Sejak saat itu hati Tsubasa hancur berkeping-keping, ia tidak pernah bisa merasakan suatu perasaan bernama '_percaya_' pada orang lain. Tidak pernah, tidak pernah …

Tapi sekarang …

.

.

.

.

.

"Huuuu, bosaaan~" keluh Yuu menggembungkan pipinya sembari berguling-guling di kasur tidur Tsubasa. Jam menunjukan tepat 12 siang, tapi anak berambut_ oranye_ ini belum merasakan lapar. Tsubasa baru meninggalkannya sejak jam 9 pagi tadi, tapi bagi Yuu tiga jam itu sangat lama. Anak ini pun berusaha mencari kegiatan untuk membunuh rasa _boredom_nya, namun semua cara sudah dicoba Yuu sampai pada akhirnya ia berguling di kasur.

"Kapan Tsubasa-_nii _pulang, yaa" keluhnya lagi. Detik demi detik berjalan, sampai pada akhirnya ingatan Yuu tersambung pada hari kemarin, dimana ia dan Tsubasa baru pulang dari sebuah gedung besar yang mewah dan berkelap-kelip. Bukan ceria, tapi Yuu terlihat resah. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Yuu dari Tsubasa, apakah yang dilakukan anak polos ini bisa dibilang berbohong?

Padahal Yuu melakukannya agar …

… tidak menyakiti hati Tsubasa.

Sejak pertama kali melihat Tsubasa, Yuu sangat tahu dan bisa merasakannya betapa perih perasaan Tsubasa. Perih karena tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun, dan karena itu hatinya membatu dan kosong. Oleh sebab itu, dengan segala cara Yuu pun berusaha untuk melelehkan batu es yang mengelilingi perasaan Tsubasa, walau hampir jutaan hal tidak diketahuinya karena berpindah zaman, tapi Yuu tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum demi Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-_nii_ …"

"… aku sangat menyayangi Tsubasa-nii, sangat …" desis Yuu dengan seluruh perasaannya, seluruh hatinya. Yuu tidak akan pernah lupa, pandangan memusuhi tiap manusia dari zaman ke zaman. Walau semua itu salah Yuu sendiri, karena perbuatannyalah ia pun dihukum selaku peri pengamat. Dihukum untuk menjadi manusia dan berpindah zaman 100 tahun sekali.

Tapi Yuu tidak menyesal, halangan demi halangan dilewatinya. Sampai Yuu menemukan Tsubasa, menemukan orang congkak yang hampir sama seperti yang ditemuinya dari zaman ke zaman. Manusia yang dibutakan oleh harta duniawi, padahal suatu saat harta itu sendirilah yang akan mengantarkan mereka pada lautan Neraka, tapi mereka tidak peduli, yang penting harta dan harta.

Hanya saja …

Yuu menemukan perbedaan pada diri Tsubasa, suatu perbedaan walaupun hanya setitik.

Tsubasa hanya kesepian. Ya, hanya kesepian. Dan dia berusaha menutupi rasa kesepian yang hampir membunuhnya itu dengan harta. Karena itu, walaupun hanya sesaat, Yuu ingin menemani Tsubasa, setidaknya menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, mewarnai hari-harinya, membuka kembali pintu hatinya, walau itu tidak akan lama karena Yuu tahu kalau …

"…Tsubasa-nii, aku hanya bisa menemanimu selama tujuh hari, karena itu kita tidak bisa menonton bioskop minggu depan…"

Itulah hal yang disembunyikan Yuu dari Tsubasa, sebuah kebohongan besar dan kenyataan yang pahit. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama hidup pada satu zaman. Sang atasan hanya memberi Yuu waktu selama tujuh hari untuk hidup di suatu zaman, dan itu yang membuat hati Yuu paling sakit untuk menerima kenyataan dunia. Meskipun sedikit, Yuu bisa merasakannya bahwa Tsubasa memang membutuhkan Yuu, membutuhkan tubuh kecilnya untuk menemaninya, menariknya dari rasa kesepian itu.

Mau dikatakan rasanya sakit, rasanya pahit, rasanya perih. Dan Yuu tidak mau kalau hal itu ditelan Tsubasa sendirian, karenanya Yuu pura-pura tidak tahu kapan dia akan kembali tertidur dalam kristal. Atau dengan kata lain …

… meninggalkan Tsubasa kembali seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsubasa-_nii_, kira-kira kita beri nama siapa boneka beruang ini, ya?" tanya Yuu ceria. Tsubasa hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman simpul. Sepulang dari pekerjaan, Yuu langsung mendapat banyak hadiah dari Tsubasa. Sekitar 3 kantong penuh dengan mainan dihadiahkan langsung pada Yuu. Tsubasa rasa kalau ada mainan sebanyak itu, Yuu tidak akan bosan kalau ditinggal sendiri.

Sekarang hari sudah mulai larut, sekitar jam 9 malam. Tsubasa dan Yuu langsung masuk ke kamar dengan Yuu sudah memakai piyama yang baru dibeli Tsubasa untuknya, sedangkan Tsubasa sendiri masih memakai pakaian biasa belum ingin tidur. Pria berambut keperakan ini duduk di depan meja belajarnya kelihatan tengah mempelajari sesuatu. "Sesukamu saja" jawab Tsubasa tersenyum kecil melihat bocah kecil itu berbaring di ranjang dengan puluhan mainan mengitarinya.

"Hee, bagaimana kalau diberi nama Nana, atau Dakochii?" guman Yuu masih asyik melihat keseluruhan boneka beruang yang besarnya hampir sama seperti Yuu itu. Lalu pandangan Yuu beralih pada mainan yang lain "…ternyata keretaan itu lucu, ya. Kecil dan bisa ditarik seperti ini …" ujar Yuu memandangi mainan keretaan itu dengan serius tapi disaat yang bersamaan terlihat manis.

"Memangnya di zamanmu dulu tidak pernah main mainan seperti ini?" tanya Tsubasa bangun dari duduknya lalu berbaring di samping anak beriris_ emerald_ itu. Yuu menggeleng kecil dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, semoga kau senang dengan semua ini" bisik tsubasa sembari mengelus-elus helaian rambut _oranye_ anak yang masih serius pada mainan kereta-keretaan itu. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun membereskan mainan itu ke sisi ruangan karena memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Eh, Tsubasa-_nii_, memangnya tadi Tsubasa-_nii _menjawab pertanyaan apa saja?" tanya Yuu sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya, belum lagi ia penasaran dengan pekerjaan wawancara itu seperti apa. Tsubasa hanya tersenyum tipis pada 'saudara'nya itu.

"Pertanyaan siapa orang yang berharga bagiku, dan aku menjawab kau"

Malam itu, Tsubasa dan Yuu kembali tertidur dan diantar ke alam mimpi yang indah dan ditaburi begitu banyak bintang yang mencahayai malam mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAY 5 ENDED**

**SakiGane: Halo lagi, minna-san. Bagaimana chapter ini? Apa sudah lebih panjang atau kesalahan2nya berkurang? Ettou, kalau soal humornya kurang kerasa, maklumi saja karena yang membuatnya (terutama Noir) sedang galau gila (?), makanya pemilihan bahasanya jadi seperti ini, kok malah jadi berasa angst-nya, ya? Hahaha, sudahlah, pokonya minta kritik dan saran minna-san. Dan bagi yang review lewat log-in nanti kami balas saja di PM, oke. Yang tidak login juga terima kasih sudah datang review, desu. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, ya. Bye bye~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	5. Day Six

**SakiGane: Yoo! Kembali lagi dengan Sakigane di fiction A HOPE STAR :) Entah kenapa lagi semangat menulis fiction satu ini (plak), walau sebenarnya masih banyak karya lain yang ditunggu-tunggu pembaca. Nah, sebenarnya kami kepikiran untuk membuat fiction baru (oneshot) untuk TsubasaYuu lagi, apa minna mendukung? XD Kalau mendukung, kami akan langsung membuatnya, tapi kalau tidak mungkin hanya sekedar dalam ingatan kami (kasihan). Oke, daripada kelamaan curcol, akhir kata happy reading, ya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A HOPE Star!**

**Day 6**

**Sakigane**** (Rauto & Noir)**

**Disclaimer: MFBeyblade belong to Takafumi Adachi, this story is ours.**

**Rate: T – K+**

**WARNING(s): MISSTYPO, OOC, and all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, anak manis. Siapa namamu?"

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal dengan Ootori_-san_? Maksudku Tsubasa"

"Apa kamu saudaranya?"

Entah berapa pertanyaan yang terlontarkan oleh produser Tsubasa maupun manager Destino pada Yuu. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Yuu diajak pergi ke studio televisi, maksud Tsubasa mengajaknya agar dia tidak kesepian sendirian di rumah. Tapi ternyata kehadiran anak itu sendiri yang menjadi berita besar bagi orang-orang penting dalam dunia keaktrisan Tsubasa. Karena Tsubasa, Ginga, Masamune, Kyoya sudah 'manggung' di acara, tinggal Yuu sendiri di belakang panggung dan hanya bisa melihat sang 'kakak' dengan pandangan kagum disana. Hanya saja rasa penasaran menghanyuti orang-orang sekitar, bagaimana bisa Tsubasa Ootori yang dikenal tidak dekat dengan sanak saudara manapun kini …

"Namaku Yuu" jawab anak berambut _oranye_ itu sedikit ragu-ragu karena banyak sekali manusia yang mengelilinginya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Manager Tsubasa pun berusaha menjaga Yuu seperti yang dipesan Tsubasa tadi. Karena Tsubasa paling tidak suka ada orang lain yang dekat-dekat dengan 'adik'nya, maka ia meminta _manager_nya untuk menjaga Yuu baik-baik sampai _show_nya usai.

"Jangan ditanya terus, nanti dia bingung, lho" nasehat sang manager berusaha membubarkan kerumunan yang ada di depan Yuu, tapi usahanya sia-sia saja.

"Apaboleh buat, kami 'kan penasaran padanya" jawab salah satu dari staf televisi yang menganggur. Manager Tsubasa menggeleng pelan dengan kelakuan mereka semua, bahkan sampai produser pun ikut-ikutan.

"Oh, jadi namamu Yuu, ya? Seperti apa, sih, hubunganmu dengan Tsubasa?"

"Jadi kamu saudaranya Tsubasa, ya?"

"Duh, kalian ini hentikan!" seru sang manager dengan nada yang semakin tinggi. Ia tidak pernah melupakan pesan Tsubasa padanya, walau pesan itu terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman …

"_Manager, selama aku show tolong titip dia. Apapun yang dia minta berikan saja, nanti uangnya akan kuganti. Kalau sampai dia kenapa-kenapa, kau akan kugiling sampai mati_"

Begitulah bunyi pesan Tsubasa padanya, memang sang manager sampai _jawdrop_ di tempat mendengar pesan tersebut. Belum lagi, seumur-umur baru kali ini Tsubasa bisa mengancam orang lain. Percaya tidak percaya, manager terpercaya Tsubasa itu pun menuruti permintaan _boss_nya itu.

"Enggh, aku …" Yuu kehabisan kata untuk berbicara, dia menjadi canggung seketika begitu ditatapi banyak orang seperti ini. Apalagi Yuu tidak bisa mengatakan sebuah kebohongan seperti 'aku adiknya Tsubasa-nii' sama sekali Yuu tidak berani mengatakannya. Walau di depan umum, Tsubasa sudah bilang secara resmi kalau 'Yuu adalah adiknya' tapi tetap saja …

"Hei, ini bisa jadi berita yang menarik, ayo telepon kantor media massa!"

"Waah! Gawat, jangan sampai Tsubasa 'kena skandal hanya gara-gara anak ini!" umpat sang manager dalam hatinya. Menghubungi media massa bearti… Harus bisa menjelaskan masalah yang ada secara matang di depan layar televisi maupun di depan para reporter. Karena kalau tidak, bisa saja ada media massa yang jahat akan menuliskan hal yang tidak-tidak dan menjadi pukulan skandal untuk Tsubasa.

Sementara semuanya ribut-ribut, Yuu kembali memandangi panggung gemerlap itu. Memandangi sosok kakak yang sedang mencari nafkah bersama teman-temannya, mengeluarkan suara indahnya untuk memuaskan hasrat penonton. Terkadang kalau melihat hal itu, Yuu merasa Tsubasa begitu jauh darinya.

Yuu juga sedikit terkejut dengan pengalaman pertamanya ini, pergi ke sebuah studio lalu ditanyai begitu banyak orang. Padahal di zaman sebelumnya, Yuu tidak pernah bergaul dengan satu orang pun sampai seperti ini. Tidak pernah. Dan pengalaman ini didapatnya karena Tsubasa seorang. Sedikitnya Yuu menyimpulkan senyum mendengar nyanyian merdu Tsubasa, memandangi sosok yang sudah mengajarinya banyak hal. Melewati hari-hari duniawi yang begitu bersinar.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau naskahnya diganti seperti ini saja. Jarang-jarang, bukan? Di _live show_ seperti ini, dia tidak akan bisa membantah"

"Bagus juga, cepat beritahukan MC lewat _frontscene_"

"Eh?" sang manager tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan dari perbincangan produser dengan salah satu staf. Dengan cepat, sang staf yang baru saja berkomunikasi itu membawakan sebuah papan tulisan dan berjalan ke depan panggung, tempat dimana kameramen merekam acara _show_ ini, dan pada saat itu Tsubasa dan lainnya baru saja mengakhiri lagu _Fate Rebirth_ mereka.

Sang MC langsung merespon tulisan papan pergantian naskah dadakan itu, lalu langsung mempersilahkan Destino kembali duduk bersama bintang tamu lain.

"_Permirsa sekalian, kali ini kami punya berita yang begitu mengejutkan!_"

"_Top Idol kita, Ootori Tsubasa, hari ini datang ke studio bersama saudara dekatnya. Langsung saja kita panggilkan –_"

"A-apa?" Tsubasa membelalakan mata begitu MC itu bilang soal 'dia' di _liveshow _seperti ini. Tsubasa sendiri tidak pernah menyetujui naskah panggung seperti itu, begitu juga ketiga teman Tsubasa yang kaget dengan perkataan MC tersebut.

"Tsubasa, jadi kau mengajak Yuu kesini karena ada adegan seperti ini?" bisik Ginga dengan suara kecil. Tsubasa menggeleng dengan wajah panik, bagaimana bisa kru televisi mengganti seenaknya naskah panggung tanpa berkata apapun pada Tsubasa.

"Sepertinya ini ulah produser yang terlalu bernafsu tentang Yuu, di _liveshow _seperti ini kita tidak bisa membantah karena nanti mencoreng nama baik kita …" balas Kyoya juga dengan suara kecil, walaupun begitu dia beserta semua Destino panik akan perubahan mendadak ini.

"Sial, kita harus meminta pertanggung jawaban padanya seusai_ show_ ini" umpat Masamune kesal .

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Tidak bisa! Tidak ada permintaan mendadak seperti ini, saya dipesan Ootori_-san_ untuk menjaga anak ini baik-baik, tidak akan kuizinkan!" bantah manager Tsubasa memeluk erat Yuu yang sedang diperebutkan oleh produser.

"Ini _liveshow_! Kau mau merusak nama baik stasiun juga Destino, hah? Cepat serahkan anak itu!"

Yuu sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, mendadak saja dirinya diperebutkan. Dan dengan pasrah sang manager melepas Yuu, dengan itu beberapa staf televisi menarik paksa Yuu menuju depan panggung.

"Eh, eh, tunggu kenapa aku –" seru Yuu bingung. Para staf televisi itu tetap menariknya pelan menuju depan panggung, bahkan musik latar sudah mulai berirama.

"Nak, ayo maju ke depan panggung, Ootori-_san_ menunggumu!" bujuk salah satu staf yang menarik lengan kecil anak berparas manis itu.

"Me-menungguku?"

"Iya, pergilah!" dengan satu dorongan tubuh Yuu langsung terlihat di depan panggung. Betapa kagetnya dia begitu banyak lampu sorot warna-warni berkilauan menyinarinya, juga ribuan pasang mata yang melihat dirinya, jutaan suara tepuk tangan pun tak luput dari penampilannya. Seluruh Destino serempak panik, mereka takut kalau Yuu trauma dengan hal seperti ini. Apalagi tidak ada susunan rencana seperti ini sebelumnya.

"A-aah…" Yuu menjadi salah tingkah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, dan sampai salah sedikit saja, dia bisa merusak nama baik 'kakak'nya. Yuu tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Jadi dia hanya bisa diam, sedikitnya tubuh Yuu bergetar dan detak jantungnya semakin kencang.

"Yuu, jangan takut …" bisik seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Yuu, iris _emerald_nya langsung menengok ke atas. Dan Yuu mendapati Tsubasa sudah di sampingnya, dengan senyum tulusnya. Suara berat Tsubasa menenangkan Yuu seketika.

"Ts-Tsubasa-_nii_…" ucap Yuu tertahan. Kemudian Tsubasa menepuk-nepuk pundaknya agar dia tenang. Memang hanya Tsubasa seorang yang bisa membuat Yuu kembali tenang, sekarang pun sama …

"Ayo" dengan itu Tsubasa berusaha melupakan rasa kesalnya pada produser yang seenaknya mengeluarkan Yuu. Perlahan pria berambut perak panjang ini menuntun Yuu menuju sofa yang disediakan untuk tamu, lalu duduk berdua di samping Destino yang lain. Semua penonton tercengang seketika, yang dikatana sang MC ternyata bukan sebuah kebohongan belaka, tapi kenyataan.

"Yuu, jangan takut, ya!" semangat Masamune agar anak itu tidak panik karena pertama kali maju ke depan panggung yang ramai dan besar itu. Suara tepuk tangan meriah kembali terlontarkan oleh para penonton yang semangat akan kehadiran Yuu.

"Ng, iya, Munerin…" balas Yuu tersenyum merespon baik dukungan dari Masamune. Sang MC beserta produser pun puas dengan hasil baik susunan naskah dadakan ini.

Dengan itu pun mulailah skenario palsu yang membuka kedok kenyataan, sang MC tidak ragu-ragu untuk mengeluarka pertanyaan yang 'tajam' terutama pada Yuu. Tapi dengan bantuan para Destino, Yuu bisa menjawabnya dengan baik dan simple-simple saja.

Tetap saja Tsubasa tidak tenang, apalagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan sang MC sepertinya memang sengaja di minta produser agar Tsubasa maupun Yuu sendiri terdesak untuk membuka 'rahasia' mereka. Ginga dan Masamune berusaha membantu dengan jurus candaan mereka, hingga jawaban yang ada menjadi melenceng dibuatnya.

Sampai suatu permintaan aneh yang diminta sang MC …

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena bersama dengan Ootori-_san_, seharusnya Yuu juga bisa bernyanyi sama seperti Ootori-_san_, 'kan?" tanya sang MC dengan senyum garing yang menyebalkan di mata Kyoya, Masamune, Ginga, terutama Tsubasa. Tidak mau berbohong, Yuu pun mengangguk kecil.

"Sedikit …" jawab Yuu singkat. Memang sedari tadi hanya satu-dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Yuu untuk menjawab, mungkin karena dia sendiri ragu-ragu.

"Kalau begitu, mau coba bernyanyi di depan? Para penonton menunggu, lho~!" pinta sang MC membuat Tsubasa ingin meremukan mukanya pada saat itu juga. Sudah sedari tadi mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang menghancurkan privasi, sekarang meminta anak tidak berdosa seperti Yuu untuk 'manggung' di depan.

"Eh, tapi –"

Perkataan Yuu terhenti sesaat. Sejak berkenalan dengan Tsubasa, memang pria berdarah dingin inilah yang mengajarinya tentang kehangatan sebuah musik, mengajarinya bernyanyi, mengajarinya tentang nada-nada yang indah. 'Tsubasa-_nii_, setidaknya… Sebelum aku berpisah denganmu…'

'… biarkan aku menunjukan ajaranmu pada mereka semua'

"Baik…" terima Yuu tanpa ragu sama sekali. Tsubasa membatu dibuatnya, padahal baru saja Tsubasa ingin 'membela' Yuu agar tidak maju ke depan. Tapi justru anak ini sendiri yang meminta.

"Yuu, jangan –" belum sempat Ginga mencegah anak itu untuk maju, Yuu hanya memandang Ginga dengan senyuman yang berkata 'biarkan aku melakukannya'. Ginga pun mengurungkan niatnya dan diam saja.

"Yuu… kenapa dia…" Tsubasa yang merupakan orang terdekat Yuu sekarang saja tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Yuu dengan beraninya maju bersama sang MC. Yang bisa Tsubasa lakukan sekarang adalah melihat dan berdoa saja …

"Yuu-_chan_, lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan, hm?" tanya sang MC sedikit menunduk. Yuu memiringkan kepala sejenak untuk berpikir. Lalu ia membisikan sebuah judul kepada sang MC.

"Eh? Apa dia akan menyanyikan lagu _Fate Rebirth_?" guman Masamune penasaran dengan lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan oleh anak manis itu. Begitu mendengar, sang MC langsung mengangguk dan memberi aba-aba kepada pemusik yang ada di sudut kiri studio untuk memainkan lagu 'itu'.

"Aku tidak tahu" balas Tsubasa yang wajahnya sudah dibasahi keringat dingin. Ia tidak mau Yuu kenapa-kenapa, ia tidak mau Yuu harus diperolok atau lainnya. Tapi begitu musik berbunyi, semua penonton langsung sunyi. Begitu juga Destino dan bintang tamu lainnya.

"I-ini lagu album pertama kita, bukan?" tanya Kyoya memastikan. Tsubasa mengangguk pelan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Yuu. Setidaknya dua hari yang lalu, Tsubasa memang pernah mengajarkan lagu ini padanya karena kata Yuu sangat menyukai lagu itu sejak pertama kali mendengar lewat DVD.

Begitu mendengar musik latar lebih lanjut, ternyata Yuu tidak menyanyikannya dari awal, tapi dari pertengahan lirik kedua dari lagu itu. Dengan perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan nada musik yang berputar, Yuu mulai membuka mulutnya sembari memegang _mix_ yang diberikan sang MC untuknya.

"Ini lagu Meteor, lagu album pertama kita …" ujar Ginga sedikit terkesima dengan lagu pilihan anak misterius itu.

_Hoshi no furisosogu yoru  
>Ame no oto koe wo nomikonde<br>Bokutachi wa nemurenai mama  
>Kagayaku sora wo miteta <em>

Yuu menyanyikannya dengan begitu kontras, walaupun suaranya tidak seberapa pengalaman dengan lagu itu. Tapi irama suara seraknya pas dengan alunan nada rendah dari musik yang ada. Tsubasa beserta Destino lainnya takjub dengan suara anak itu, tidak begitu buruk, juga tidak terlalu mempesona. Tapi begitu lembut, seakan-akan lagu itu begitu tulus dinyanyikannya, bahkan suaranya mengundang perhatian bintang tamu lain beserta ratusan penonton yang ada di studio.

___  
>Hoshikuzu no nanairo to<br>Zawameki ga daichi ni hibiite  
>Midare saita hanabi no you ni<br>Sora wo mau kamifubuki_

Tsubasa tidak percaya kalau Yuu bisa sedalam itu mempelajari lagu Meteor. Padahal tadinya Tsubasa menganggap lagu itu lagu 'gagal' dan dibuang, tapi berbeda dengan Yuu yang begitu menyukai lagu simple itu. Bahkan saat mendengar alunan nyanyian anak itu, Tsubasa bisa merasakannya. Atau jangan-jangan semua yang ada merasakannya, rasa sesosok peri kecil mengetuk pintu hati mereka untuk terbuka …

_Hoshi no furisosogu yoru  
>Kitakaze ga hinoko wo hakonde<br>Bokutachi wa nemurenai mama  
>Akuru hi wo negau dake<br>__  
>Hoshikuzu no nakigoe to<br>Miminari ga saigo ni togirete  
>Oto no nai keshiki no naka de<br>Owaranai yume wo miru  
><em>_  
>Hoshi no furisosogu yoru<br>Chiisa na ryoute wo nigireba  
>Hoshi wa tooku no sora e<br>Bokura no negai wo todokete Shiawase na asa wo yobu_

Sedikitnya Tsubasa menyimpulkan senyuman, senyum bangga pada sang 'adik' yang berhasil menyanyikan lagu pertamanya dengan baik, membuat Tsubasa ingat kembali akan kenang-kenangan tentang masa itu. "Yuu …"

"… kau hebat"

Mungkin pada detik itu adalah, sebuah _show_ terhebat yang pernah Tsubasa lakukan. Dimana sang 'peri hati'nya menyanyikan lagu pertamanya dengan begitu lembut. Di depan semua orang yang memandang takjub kehadirannya, dimana semua sorot kamera memuja-muja kehadirannya. Sungguh panggung gemerlap yang hanya dimiliki mereka berdua. Dan semoga saja detik bercahaya itu tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan, layaknya cahaya bintang meteor yang bersinar abadi di sepanjang angkasa …

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAY 6 ENDED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saki:** Harrow (?), chapter 5 day 6 akhirnya selesaaai XDD Entah kenapa proses pembuatan chapter ini begitu kami nikmati, apa pembaca sekalian juga? (enggak) Oke, langsung ke topik pembicaraan selanjutnya, sebenarnya judul lagu yang di pakai di chapter ini adalah "Meteor" by vocaloid3 bernama IA. Lagunya bagus, lho, coba didengar, deh. Enggak akan menyesal XD Terus suara seiyuu Yuu (Jepang) juga cocok untuk menyanyikan lagu itu, jadi kami pakai x'D

**Gane:** Dan sepertinya inti dari nama 'A HOPE Star' juga baru terlihat di chapter ini, gomen, ya kalau nggak nyambung (menunduk hormat ke semua pembaca). Bagi yang sudah selesai membaca, minta review, dong (pandangan berharap) #plak. Ehm, mungkin chapter depan adalah episode terakhir cerita ini, siapkan tissue(?) kalau chapter depan itu mungkin akan memuat angst yang begitu mendramatis (lebai amat), itu kalau buat minna sedih, kalau enggak ya, nggak perlu. Tissue-nya simpan di kantong saja #plak.

**Saki:** Well, seperti yang dikatakan di author note pembuka. Apa minna-san setuju soal cerita baru nanti? Kalau iya, beri jawabannya lewat review, ya. Jawaban akan kamu polling dengan senang hati. Dan terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang setia selalu menunggu fanfic jelek ini untuk update. Cerita ini tidak akan sebagus(maybe) ini tanpa dukungan kalian semua, hehehe. Untuk chapter ke depan nanti kami juga akan memberikan author note bonus yang isinya tentang Q&A untuk para pemeran fanfic ini. Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan? Jangan sungkan, oke ^^

**Gane:** Maaf, kalau ada salah kata yang menyinggung pembaca sekalian. Dan kenapa author yang telah menambahkan kami ke 'author favorite list', makasih banyak, ya! Kami undur diri dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. FOR ALL REVIEWERS & READERS, THANKS FOR RnR~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	6. Day Forever

**Sakigane(Rauto & Noir):**  
>Hallo, semuanya. Pada akhirnya sampai juga di chapter terakhir fic ini, nggak nyangka juga sih akhirnya sudah mau tamat begini. Untuk proses pembuatannya, Rauto tidak bisa mengetik secara langsung karena sedang belajar untuk ujian, jadi menitip naskah <em>fanfiction<em>-nya ke Noir :3 Jadi ceritanya dibuat Rauto, yang ngetik Noir (penting banget). Terima kasih kepada seluruh pembaca maupun chara yang terlibat (lu kata tersangka _terrorist_) dalam _fanfic _ini, ya. Sedikitnya kami terharu fic ini sudah mau tamat, hehehe. Semoga Noir bisa merangkai naskah buatan Rauto lewat fic ini. Akhir kata happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

**A HOPE Star!**

**Day Forever**

**© Sakigane (Rauto & Noir)**

**Rate: T**

**WARNING(s): Misstypo, OOC, AU, dll**

**Don't Like, Try Read**

.

.

.

.

.

Sesekali Tsubasa memandangi piala penghargaannya. Penghargaan yang begitu direbut jutaan peserta dalam ajang _award_ yang mengukit sejarah dunia, penghargaan yang menaikan namanya menjadi bintang besar di Jepang, juga penghargaan yang mempertemukannya dengan malaikat hatinya. Malaikat satu-satunya yang bisa meruntuhkan tembok es dalam hatinya, malaikat satu-satunya yang bisa menarik senyum tulus darinya, malaikat yang mengubah hidupnya.

Tapi sekarang apa… Semua itu tinggal angan-angan saja, tinggal kenangan yang akan terus diingat Tsubasa seumur hidup. Baru saja kemarin Tsubasa melepas kepergian sang malaikat yang kembali dalam tidur panjangnya. Malaikat yang dipenjara dalam hukuman takdir, dan Tsubasa tidak boleh egois untuk memintanya tetap disisi Tsubasa. Sebetulnya bagi Yuu sendiri, Tsubasa juga malaikatnya. Satu-satunya makhluk awam yang bisa mengerti dirinya, bagaikan tali takdir yang tidak bisa dilepas lagi. Tali takdir yang membuat ikatan mereka semakin kuat, semakin kuat seiring detik jarum jam berjalan, semakin kuat seiring hari terus berganti siang dan malam.

"Yuu…" guman Tsubasa sesekali menyebut nama yang begitu berharga baginya. Walaupun hanya seminggu, walaupun begitu singkat, walaupun tidak bisa selamanya bersama, tapi Tsubasa tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Sosok dimana kehadirannya bagaikan kilauan bintang yang menyinari distorsi luar angkasa. Tidak terasa hari-hari penuh kenangan bersamanya kini tidak tersisa apapun.

Bahkan saking bodohnya, Tsubasa tidak pernah mengabadikan sosok rupanya dalam sebuah foto. Tidak pernah, tidak pernah Tsubasa memotret sosok itu sebelum akhirnya sosok itu berubah menjadi debu berlian yang terbang ke angkasa luas.

Dengan hilangnya Yuu dalam hidup Tsubasa, anak ini memutuskan untuk melewati hari-harinya seperti biasa. Tapi tentu saja terasa berat baginya, sakit di hati ini tidak bisa disembunyikannya sedalam apapun samudra perasaan yang meluap. Bahkan Tsubasa mengingkari perkataannya sendiri… perkataan dimana dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Yuu…

"Kh…" Tsubasa melipat kedua tangannya di depan piano yang masih tertutup rapi _tuts_nya. Dan disana kepada dinginnya bersandar, menyendiri dari apapun. Padahal dulu Tsubasa dengan mulutnya sendiri berkata …

… ia tidak akan sakit hati dan berharap Yuu cepat menyingkir dari kehidupannya.

Apa ia harus menemukan pengganti Yuu? Tidak sedikit sosok seperti Yuu ada di dunianya untuk sekarang. Tapi Tsubasa tidak bisa melakukan itu. Yuu tidak bisa disamakan dengan apapun, tidak ternilai apapun. Yuu begitu istimewa bagi Tsubasa, Yuu adalah yang nomor satu dalam hati Tsubasa. Senyuman tulusnya selalu terukir indah dalam memori ingatan Tsubasa, kenang-kenangan yang mereka lalui bersama selalu teringat oleh hati Tsubasa …

Tsubasa mengangkat kepalanya kembali, melihat keseluruhan ruang latihannya yang sunyi. Dirinya kembali teringat dimana dirinya bersama Yuu berlatih bersama menciptakan nada-nada yang indah. Sungguh kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang selama ini dirindukan Tsubasa, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggeser posisi Yuu di kursi piano kesayangannya itu. Memikirkan itu membuat Tsubasa semakin sakit saja dalam batinnya, ia tidak bisa berpikiran jernih seperti sedia kala. Karena Yuu sudah datang mewarnai hidupnya dan sekarang pergi dengan begitu cepatnya …

Pria berambut panjang itu pun beranjak keluar dari ruang latihannya, berusaha untuk melupakan apapun yang terjadi disana dengan Yuu, tapi begitu keluar, rasanya Tsubasa semakin sakit saja. Hatinya tersayat-sayat begitu memandangi ruang keluarga, tempat dimana biasanya dia dan Yuu menonton acara televisi bersama. Dan disana Yuu selalu saja melepas tawanya yang terdengar begitu indah bagi indera pendengaran Tsubasa. Dan disana Tsubasa sering kali mengajarkan apa saja yang tertinggal dari Yuu selama 100 tahun berlalu. Saling tahu-memberitahu, saling tawa-tertawa… Walaupun sederhana, tapi itulah sosok keluarga harmonis yang selama ini hilang dalam diri Tsubasa selama bertahun-tahun. Dan walaupun singkat, Tsubasa bisa merasakan sosok keluarga yang sesungguhnya, sosok keluarga yang begitu bersinar dan berkilauan sejauh mata memandang. Dan yang mengajarkan itu adalah Yuu …

Tidak mau semakin sedih, Tsubasa kini melangkah dengan pelan menuju kamar tidurnya bermaksud untuk istirahat. Tapi ternyata disana Tsubasa semakin terpukul. Dilihatnya sebuah kamar yang penerangannya bergantung pada ventilasi udara yang cukup besar. Kamar yang sunyi, dan disana terdapat banyak sekali mainan yang pernah dibelinya untuk Yuu, untuk senyumannya, untuk kebahagiaannya. Dan Yuu tidak pernah menolak apapun yang diberikan Tsubasa padanya, sekalipun itu perbuatan buruk Tsubasa. Melihat mainan-mainan yang menganggur itu, ingin sekali Tsubasa melihat Yuu memainkannya kembali, ingin sekali ia melihat Yuu bersenang-senang dengan alat duniawi itu. Tsubasa tertunduk, rasanya ingin menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya semenjak dirinya menjadi manusia dingin.

Kini dirinya sadar, yang bisa membuatnya tertawa dan bersedih hanya Yuu seorang, sekalipun sanak saudara Tsubasa meninggal, Tsubasa tidak pernah menitikan air matanya demi bersedih. Tsubasa tidak pernah menangisi kepergian sanak saudaranya yang lain, tidak pernah. Bahkan walaupun kejam, Tsubasa berani bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan menangis sekalipun teman _personil_nya yang menghilang. Yang membuatnya sedih dan rapuh seperti ini…

… hanya Yuu seorang.

Entah karena apa, Tsubasa melangkah mendekati lemari pakaiannya yang terbilang cukup besar. Dan dengan kedua tangannya, dibuka daun pintu lemari itu. Dibuka tanpa suara, dan Tsubasa betul-betul ingin menangis melihatnya. Disana terdapat beberapa baju yang dibelinya untuk Yuu, mengisi hampir setengah dari lemari pakaiannya. Bukti rasa sayangnya pada sang adik kebanggaan Tsubasa seumur hidupnya. Isi baju dalam lemari itu hampir sama seperti Yuu yang mengisi hari Tsubasa. Walaupun tidak sampai setengah dari hidup Tsubasa, tapi detik-detik itu begitu berkilauan dan tak ternilai harganya.

Hatinya begitu sakit, hatinya begitu perih, kenapa bisa hanya dengan seorang Yuu dirinya menjadi seperti ini…?

Tidak ingin sakit hati seperti itu terus, belum lagi Tsubasa juga tidak mau menangis. Menangis sama halnya dengan penyesalan, dan menyesal sama sekali tidak membuahkan apapun. Sekalipun ia menangis sampai air matanya kering pun, Yuu tidak akan datang lagi padanya. Tertidur untuk selamanya, dan Tsubasa tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Tsubasa pun keluar dari kamarnya. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya, Tsubasa pun pergi ke dapur bermaksud untuk memasak sesuatu, setidaknya melakukan pekerjaan agar dirinya tidak semakin terpuruk.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, angin yang berhembus dari jendela dapur membuat air matanya menetes dari pelupuknya. Dapur… Tempat dimana dirinya memasak bersama dengan Yuu, tempat dirinya bisa berbagi hal kecil yang diketahuinya pada adik tersayang. Tempat mereka sering kali tertawa bersama bersama. Juga tempat dimana Yuu pergi dari genggamannya. Bahkan uang semahal apapun tidak bisa menundah kepergiannya. Tsubasa jatuh tersungkur disana, tertunduk dengan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Entah menyesal atau sedih, tapi Tsubasa sudah tidak kuasa untuk menahan perasaan pedihnya, perasaan sakitnya yang begitu besar. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, sampai air matanya sudah habis dikeluarkannya, tertunduk sendirian di dapur, rindu akan sosok Yuu …

Entah berapa lama dirinya berusaha melepas semua penyekat hatinya …

Entah detik kapan dirinya mulai lega akan perasaannya …

Entah putaran jarum jam kapan dirinya mulai kosong dari masalahnya …

Tsubasa kembali mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyudahi tangis kepedihannya. Dan sesuatu menangkap pandangannya, sebuah vas dengan bunga yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan Tsubasa. Ya, itu adalah bunga yang pernah diberikan Yuu padanya, anggap saja sebagai 'salam' perkenalan pertemuan pertama mereka. Tsubasa meletakan bunga itu di sebuah vas yang tidak begitu mewah, dan diletakan di sudut jendela dapur. Sesaat kalau angin berhembus, bunga itu mengikuti alunan angin dingin yang menyeruak. Meskipun begitu …

… bunga itu tetap hidup. Biasanya bunga tidak akan bertahan lama setelah mekar keindahannya lalu mati. Tetapi bunga yang pernah Yuu berikan pada Tsubasa, sekalipun sudah berusaha untuk ditolak, tapi Yuu tidak menyerah. Dan kini bunga itu menjadi kenang-kenangan bearti bagi Tsubasa. Satu-satunya yang Yuu bisa berikan padanya dan terus mekar sampai sekarang. Mekar walaupun angin dingin menerpanya, mekar walaupun airnya jarang diganti, tetapi bunga itu terus hidup.

… terus hidup.

Warna _oranye_ bunga itu mengingatkan Tsubasa pada warna rambut malaikat kecilnya. Sekalipun kecil, sekalipun sederhana, tetapi ia tetap hidup menghiasi sebagian kecil dari dapur Tsubasa. Sama halnya seperti sosok kecil Yuu yang mewarnai hidup Tsubasa walaupun hanya hitungan hari …

"Yuu…" sekali lagi digumaninya nama anak itu, walaupun sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Hanya gerakan pelan sang bunga yang lagi-lagi terhembus angin. Tsubasa bangkit berdiri, menghampiri bunga itu, menyentuhnya… Menyentuhnya sama seperti dirinya menyentuh Yuu.

"… semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, suatu saat nanti"

Bunga itu terus hidup abadi selama masa hidup Tsubasa …

10 tahun kemudian, Tsubasa berhenti menjadi penyanyi karena ingin menikah dan menghidupi keluarganya. Namun ia tetap menulis lagu, dan bunga itu tetap setia menemaninya di samping …

10 tahun kemudian lagi, Tsubasa sudah mulai mengajari anak-anaknya tentang musik. Dan bunga itu masih segar dan menjadi tontonan keluarganya …

10 tahun kemudian lagi, Tsubasa mendapat kabar kalau Masamune, teman satu personilnya dulu, meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Dan saat Tsubasa menghadiri pemakamannya pun Tsubasa memberikan sebuah dari bunga yang pernah Yuu berikan padanya. Masih segar dan mekar dengan indahnya …

10 tahun kemudian lagi, Tsubasa mendapati anak-anaknya sudah menikah. Dan pada saat itu Tsubasa menceritakan bahwa sisa bunga itu adalah bunga yang paling disukainya dari bunga apapun di dunia. Setia mekar dan terlihat begitu indah …

10 tahun kemudian lagi, Tsubasa dengar kalau Ginga menyusul kepergian sang saudara jauh. Walaupun tidak menangis, tapi Tsubasa begitu sedih mendengar teman baiknya pergi. Dan lagi-lagi Tsubasa memberikan satu dari bunga yang pernah diberikan Yuu padanya, masih setia mekar dan tidak layu sedikit pun …

10 tahun kemudian lagi, dimana kulit Tsubasa mulai keriput layaknya orang tua kebanyakan …

… Tsubasa menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Ia meninggal tepat di kamarnya sendiri. Bahkan penyebab kematiannya tidak diketahui istri maupun anak-anaknya. Begitu mereka mendatangi kamarnya, mereka sudah menemukan Tsubasa terbaring di ranjang tidurnya, terlelap untuk selamanya. Sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum abadi, dan bunga-bunga yang selama ini menghiasi sepanjang hidupnya juga masih mekar di sisinya. Dan pada akhirnya bunga itu yang menghiasi makam Tsubasa Ootori …

…

Yuu,  
>Peri pengamat yang dihukum oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, kini membukakan matanya lagi. Terbangun dari tidur panjangnya yang hanya terasa seperti semalam tanpa bintang. Begitu dirinya tersadar, Yuu melihat kiri-kanannya. Ia tertidur di sebuah taman yang untungnya belum ada yang melihatnya disana. Pikirannya belum pulih, ia pun berdiri dengan tubuh mungilnya. Berjalan tanpa arah di sebuah kota yang <em>modern<em>, sampai ingatannya perlahan kembali… kembali… kembali dan kembali…

"Tsubasa-_nii_…" akhirnya dirinya kembali ingat. Ingat akan sang kakak di masa lalu. Sang kakak yang begitu bearti baginya, sang kakak yang begitu dihormati dan dicintainya. Kepergiannya ke masa sekarang bukanlah sebuah hak, tapi sebuah kewajiban. Kewajiban yang mengharuskannya berdosa meninggalkan sang kakak sendirian. Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi kalau seperti itu …

… Tsubasa di'atas sana' yang melihatnya pasti ikut bersedih. Yuu mati-matian menahan air matanya untuk tidak menangis, ia ingin menjadi kuat sekalipun Tsubasa sudah tidak ada lagi di sisinya. Dirinya berjalan sendirian di kota yang _modern_, mungkin karena penampilannya yang terbilang kuno, lainnya memandang risih dirinya.

Itulah yang paling disakiti Yuu, ia tidak pernah diterima siapapun setiap berganti zaman. Mata manusia memang sudah tidak melihat rasa kasihan, melainkan harta saja. Dan karena faktor itu tidak jarang Yuu disakiti sekitarnya, tetapi ia berusaha untuk kuat dan tegar menghadapi semua ini. Ia berusaha menjadi kuat demi sang kakak yang selama ini sudah mengajarinya banyak hal. Demi sang kakak yang selama ini memberikannya sebuah kasih sayang, dan seumur hidup Yuu tidak akan bisa membalas jasa Tsubasa. Sampai Yuu terundang oleh harum bunga.

"Eh? Wangi bunga…" guman Yuu berusaha untuk mencari asal wangi harum bunga yang kelihatannya begitu familiar bagi dirinya. Dan setelah di tengok, asal harum itu berasal dari sebuah tempat pemakaman yang begitu luas dan indah. Musim semi mengundang banyak bunga baru yang lahir di sekitar pemakaman, membungkus rapi makam-makam orang yang tertidur di sana. Merasa tertarik, Yuu pun melangkahkan kakinya di sekitar pemakaman yang sepi itu, pemakaman yang dihiasi rerumputan hijau yang begitu indah, juga banyak bunga bermekaran disana.

Yuu terus melihat kiri dan kanan, mencium wangi bunga yang berbeda dari bunga-bunga lainnya. Bunga khusus yang sepertinya pernah ditemuinya di masa lalu. Dan begitu dirinya tiba disebuah makam…

…makam yang mengukir nama kakaknya. Makam yang terhiasi bunga _anemone_ yang dulu pernah diberikannya pada Tsubasa. Yuu langsung berlari menuju makam Tsubasa, mendapati bunga _anemone_nya tetap mekar menghiasi makam Tsubasa sampai saat ini. Kenangan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan, Yuu langsung jatuh bersimpuh di depan makam Tsubasa, menyentuh nisan yang mengukir nama kakaknya disana. Dan disanalah terbaring sang kakak yang sudah pergi jauh ke dunia sana.

"Hiks… Tsubasa-_nii_… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…!" isak Yuu memeluk erat nisan itu layaknya batu itu bernafas. Layaknya ia memeluk sang kakak tersayang, dan Yuu begitu menyesal kenapa dirinya bisa setega ini meninggalkan orang yang paling berharga baginya, sampai sekarang orang itu sudah pergi …

Menyesal …

Ya, hanya menyesal yang bisa Yuu lakukan sekarang. Menyesal karena dirinya harus menjadi peri terkutuk dan dihukum untuk lahir ke dunia. Menyesal karena dirinya harus bertemu dengan Tsubasa. Menyesal karena dirinya harus menyakiti Tsubasa. Juga menyesal karena …

… tidak bisa menemani sang kakak sampai akhir hayatnya. Yuu menangis sekeras-kerasnya, meneriaki nama kakaknya terus menerus, walau mungkin tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Sampai dirinya lelah sendiri, sampai dirinya kehabisan tenaga karena tidak makan dan minum. Ia pun berbaring di samping makam kakaknya, sesekali di tatapnya bunga _anemone _yang masih setia menghiasi makamnya,

Bunga _anemone_ memiliki artian dari bahasa bunga, artinya… _Aku mencintaimu_.

_Aku mencintaimu_, dan karena perasaan itulah Tsubasa terus menyimpan bunga itu sampai akhir hayatnya. Tsubasa mencintai Yuu sebagai adiknya, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya seumur hidup. Tubuh Yuu semakin lemas, semakin tidak bertenaga, hanya mata _emerald_-nya yang bekerja, sedangkan anggota tubuh lainnya sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk digerakan.

"Tsubasa-_nii_…" ucapnya lirih, rasanya mata itu semakin berat untuk membuka matanya. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi Yuu akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Tsubasa, yaitu mati. Tetapi sesaat kemudian Yuu merasakan sebuah cahaya yang menyinari pandangannya. Cahaya yang begitu besar dan berkilauan. Ingin mencari tahu cahaya apa itu, tapi Yuu sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, anggota tubuhnya seakan mati rasa pada saat itu juga.

"Yuu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yuu membulatkan matanya, ia mengenali betul suara siapa itu. Suara sosok yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, suara Yang Maha Kuasa. Kenapa bisa Dia berada disini, sengaja datang demi peri terkutuk macam Yuu?

"Ka –Kami-_sama_…" ucap Yuu lirih. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya sekarang dia seperti ini, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam di samping makam kakaknya. Ia ingin membalas semua yang selama ini dilakukan Tsubasa padanya, dengan cara menemaninya. Sampai Yuu sudah tidak lagi bernafas, dan ia sudah rela menerima hukumannya dari Yang Maha Kuasa nantinya.

"Apa sebegitu menyesalnya kamu akan perbuatan yang selama ini kau lakukan, Yuu?" cahaya itu kembali bersuara. Yuu memandang lemah cahaya itu. Benar, semua ini salah Yuu. Seandainya saja ia tidak berbuat kesalahan, maka ia tidak akan dihukum seperti ini. Seandainya saja ia tidak dihukum, pasti ia tidak akan turun ke dunia dan berganti zaman seperti ini. Dan kalau tidak ke dunia, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Tsubasa, dan kalau ia tidak bertemu dengan Tsubasa, semua ini tidak akan …

"Maafkan aku, Kami-_sama_. Aku memang berdosa telah melakukan ini semua…" ucapnya tulus "… tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku kalau aku tidak menemani Tsubasa-_nii _lagi…" lanjutnya dengan suara kecil.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan sekarang?" tanya sosok itu lagi dengan suara yang semakin menggemah. Yuu memejamkan matanya, kembali meneteskan air mata kepedihannya. Tangannya memeluk erat batu nisan berukir nama sang kakak dan rasanya tidak mau lepas.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tsubasa-_nii_ lagi, karena hanya Tsubasa-_nii _yang bisa mengerti aku di dunia ini –"

"Sesungguhnya aku berkata padamu, percuma apa yang kau lakukan sekarang karena dia sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh."

"Aku tahu itu!" bentak Yuu tiba-tiba dengan air matanya yang semakin deras mengucur dari matanya. Dirinya semakin erat memeluk batu nisan itu "…hiks… Aku tahu itu! Aku tahu itu! Karena itu… Biarkan aku seperti ini sampai ajal menjemputku, karena aku sangat menyayangi kakakku!"

Hening, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Angin semilir berhembus dan membuat tubuh Yuu semakin tidak kuat untuk bertahan. Dan tidak terasa cahaya tadi sirnah sudah, sisa Yuu kembali seorang diri.

Sampai pergantian hari pun tidak dirisaukan Yuu, ia tetap disana. Setia menemani makam sang kakak walau ia tahu tidak akan ada hasil yang bearti. Dan nantinya mungkin dia juga akan …

"Tsubasa-_nii_, aku menyayangimu…"

Mungkin saja itu ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Yuu. Dirinya terlelap dengan tubuh yang semakin kurus karena tidak makan dan minum. Lalu pada akhirnya ia menyusul Tsubasa ke alam sana, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, seiring layunya bunga _anemone _yang menghiasi makam Tsubasa.

"Yuu, pada akhirnya kau menemukan orang yang begitu bearti dalam hidupmu. Dan kau dengan tulus dan setia berada di sampingnya. Atas nama bintang yang bersinar abadi di luar angkasa ini…"

"… kau kumaafkan"

"Dan sekarang, temuilah dia…"

…

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa, coba lihat!" seru sang ayah pada anaknya yang sedari tadi membaca di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit. Sang anak yang memiliki manik mata keemasan disertai rambut perak panjang yang indah pun menoleh, mendapati sang ayah berlari padanya dengan wajah gembira.

"Ada apa, ayah –"

"… Ibumu melahirkan adikmu dengan selamat, Tsubasa!" seru sang ayah dengan rasa kegembiraan yang begitu terpancar pada wajahnya. Sang putra sulung pun membulatkan matanya mendengar cerita sang ayah.

"Be-benarkah begitu, ayah? Adikku sudah lahir?" tanya Tsubasa memastikan. Sang ayah mengangguk dengan begitu antusias. Tsubasa langsung menunda bacanya dan menyimpan buku bacaannya itu di tasnya, segera mengikuti sang ayah menuju ruang tempat adiknya dirawat.

"Lihat itu, Tsubasa! Adikmu yang berbaring di ranjang urutan ke 3. Manis, bukan?" tanya sang ayah bersama dengan Tsubasa mengintip ruang rawat bayi lewat jendela. Tsubasa memperhatikan baik-baik ranjang yang ditunjuk ayahnya.

"Wah, laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Tsubasa bersemangat begitu statusnya yang tadinya anak tunggal berubah menjadi putra sulung. Karena sebentar lagi sang adik akan menjadi anggota keluarganya yang baru. Sang ayah berbicara dengan salah satu perawat, lalu setelah mendapat ijin, sang ayah langsung menuntun Tsubasa untuk masuk ke dalam menemui adiknya.

"Laki-laki, Tsubasa, sama sepertimu. Tapi sepertinya ia mirip dengan ayah, deh. Ya, tidak?" tanya sang ayah kelihatannya begitu antusias. Tsubasa mengamati sang adik yang masih menggeliat disana, memandang haru saudara barunya.

"Mirip apanya?" ledek Tsubasa tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung. Lalu sang ayah menunjuk sang adik yang mulai membukakan matanya, dan disana terlihat sepasang mata_ emerald _yang begitu indah membuat Tsubasa terpukau.

"Lihat, ia memiliki mata _emerald_ yang indah sama seperti ayah! Kira-kira kita beri nama siapa, ya? Kau punya ide, tidak?" tanya sang ayah mengelus pelan kepala sang adik yang tersenyum sendiri begitu memandang Tsubasa. Entah perasaan apa, Tsubasa merasa begitu rindu akan kehadirannya, seperti pernah bertemu, seperti pernah hidup dulunya. Dan sebuah nama terlintas dalam pikiran Tsubasa.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku yang memberi nama?" tanya Tsubasa bermaksud untuk meminta ijin dari orang tuanya. Sang ayah memutar bola matanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Silahkan, pikirkan nama yang bagus, ya, Tsubasa. Karena dia adalah adik pertamamu" ijin sang ayah sekaligus menasehati. Tsubasa mengangguk lalu tersenyum tulus pada sang adik yang mulai detik itu akan mengisi hari-harinya.

"Aku akan memberinya nama…"

"…Yuu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakigane**(Rauto & Noir):  
>Demoooo, akhirnya chapter terakhir keluar juga (nangis2 lebay) *dihajar pembaca* Seperti yang tadi diterangkan di <em>author note<em> pembuka, naskahnya dari Saki, tapi mungkin Gane merubah atau menambahkan beberapa bagian. Semoga chapter terakhir ini memuaskan pembaca sekalian, ya :D Kami sangat menikmati proses pembuatan fanfic ini, dan Gane tidak henti-hentinya menangis (anak lebay, biasalah XD *plak*) saat mengetik chapter terakhir ini. Sambil mengetik, Gane mendengarkan lagu **'Hikari Iro Crystalia'** punya IA dari Vocaloid3 yang ternyata cocok sekali untuk imej cerita ini. Terima kasih kepada para pembaca :D

**See Our Perfect Reviewers XD**

**GummieRobot1698 **(Pembaca setia satu ini demen banget gonta ganti nama sampai kita berdua pusing ngeliatinnya *kalian berdua juga woi!* Tapi reviewnya bener2 bikin semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini, hehehe. Terima kasih banyak, lho sudah mau mereview, hehe ^_^)

**-Nagi AoFujisaki –SPAzell** (Hehehe, dan pembaca setia A HOPE satu ini juga banyak sekali membantu, hehehe. Lewat dukungan review, bahkan rela2 di favo *cerita jelek ancur begini di favo? Makasih banget DX* Pokonya makasih banyak sudah mendukung proses pembuatan fanfic ini, ya XDD)

**Red BloodyRiver** (Makasih banget sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk RnR, padahal ceritanya jelas ancur lebur begini, lho. Wkwkwk, tapi kadang ngakak jug abaca reviewnya Red-san, wkwkwk *dhuagh*)

**Laila Sakatori 24** (Ini dia reviewers yang paling kocak *digebukin* yang pernah kami temui, kadang baca repiunya ketawa-ketiwi sendiri juga, wkwkwk *dihajar Laila-san* Makasih, lho, dah mau RnR OwO b)

**Ghisa-chan** (Dan jreng jreng! *what the?* Sesama penggemar berat TsubasaYuu jadi kadang XLalu sehati, deh #Ini bukan iklan woi# Selaku sama2 fans TsubasaYuu, seneng deh kalau Ghisa-san suka juga ma cerita ancur lebur kayak begini x'D Makasih sudah mendukung, ya! *thumbs up*)

**Mist.a Railgun Fubuki** (Dan yang satu ini juga, pembaca yng paling gemesin *what?* Senang deh di kau mendukung, makasih banyak, ya :D)

**And for all Reviewers, thank you O w O/**

**Kita berjumpa di karya kami yang lainnya, ya. Akhir kata review please untuk bahan referensi. ^_^**

**Be a blanc heart and a noir soul~**

**:: Sakigane **


End file.
